BloodBorne: Las Cazadoras Soldier Game
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Yharnam es una ciudad que fue consumida por la peste negra, en su intento sus médicos y científicos de encontrar una cura solamente crearon algo que hizo que la plaga se propagara haciendo que los ciudadanos de la ciudad se volvieran monstruos, bestias sedientas de sangre, la orden de cazadoras Soldier Game enviadas del vaticano tendrán que eliminar la plaga y salvar la ciudad
1. Chapter 1

**BloodBorne Las cazadoras: Soldier Game**

 _Ima ga itoshii no yo  
sadame ni sekasarete  
dakishimeru shunkan ni wakare no kehai_

 **El presente es muy querido  
El destino nos apresura  
Este momento que abrazamos nos señala la despedida**

 _Matteru zutto matteru  
samayou kotoba tachi  
kesanaide to kaze no naka de tashikameru mune no atsusa _

**Estoy esperando, siempre estoy esperando  
esas palabras errantes  
Confirmo dentro del viento que la calidez en mi corazón no desaparezca**

 _Shinjita mono wo motome chi no hate made iku hi  
tomerarenu ikikata wo tsuranuku deshou?  
tada hitori watashi wa inori wo sasageru  
_

 **El día que vayamos hasta el fin del mundo buscando las cosas en las que creemos  
¿te aferraras a esta imparable forma de vivir?  
Rezo por mi cuenta por ti**

 _Ah mujou...  
kono sekai wa kanashimi ni michiteru  
sore demo ii  
deaeta koto ga yorokobi nano... sou deshou? _

**Ah que cruel...  
Este mundo este lleno de tristeza  
Aun así esta bien  
El conocernos nos hizo felices... ¿verdad?**

 _Dakara makenaide  
kokoro wo magenaide  
hohoenda anata ni wa wakare no kakugo  
_  
 **Por eso no pierdas  
No te resignes  
Estoy preparada para despedirme viéndote sonreír**

 _Mattete zutto mattete  
hitomi ga kataru no ne  
omoide no basho de matsu wa itsuka kaeru sono toki made  
_

 **Espérame, espérame por siempre  
Tu mirada me habla  
Esperare en el lugar de los recuerdos hasta el día en que regreses**

 _Donna ashita ga mieru? sou ne kibou no ashita  
tomerarenu ikikata de susumu no deshou?  
tada hitori watashi wa yukue wo mimamoru  
_

 **¿Qué tipo de mañana veremos? así es, el mañana de la esperanza  
¿avanzaras con esa imparable forma de vivir?  
Cuido por mi cuenta el lugar donde estés**

 _Aa mujou...  
demo sekai wa shiawase wo nozonderu  
datte datte  
deai no imi wo kanjitai no... aa mujou!  
_

 **Ah que cruel...  
pero este mundo esta deseando la felicidad  
porque, porque  
quiere experimentar el significado de un encuentro... ¡que cruel!**

 _Ah mujou...  
kono sekai wa kanashimi ni michiteru  
sore demo ii  
deaeta koto ga yorokobi nano... sou deshou?  
_

 **Ah que cruel...  
Este mundo este lleno de tristeza  
Aun así esta bien  
El conocernos nos hizo felices... ¿verdad**?

 _Aa mujou...  
demo sekai wa shiawase wo nozonderu  
date datte _

_deai no imi wo kanjitai no... aa mujou!_

 **Ah que cruel...  
pero este mundo está deseando la felicidad  
porque, porque  
quiere experimentar el significado de un encuentro... ¡que cruel!**

 _ **Yharnam, 1542**_

Cuando la peste negra azoto el mundo, se generaron miles y miles de muertes por una enfermedad la cual desconocían su origen y las personas estaban realmente aterradas de que esa plaga pudiera erradicar con la vida en la tierra pero no fue así, lo que provoco fue algo muchísimo peor pero no se dio de manera temprana, la peste negra fue consumiendo a las personas poco a poco hasta que en una ciudad llamada Yharnam varios científicos y médicos pudieron encontrar una cura para este mal mediante varios experimentos con sangre humana de infectados que al principio parecía tener frutos ya que el estado de salud de las personas mejoraba notablemente pero no pudieron prever una cosa: "Que ese antídoto tenia efectos secundarios" que con el paso del tiempo crearía más estragos a la población y entre los más terroríficos era el que quienes recibían las transfusiones de sangre, perdían todo sentido de cordura, de humanidad convirtiéndose en bestias salvajes que se alimentaban de tanto carne como de sangre humana ya que en sus organismos la sangre humana era lo único que los podía satisfacer. Les llenaba de frenesí y éxtasis, la locura estaba invadiendo las calles, el miedo y el horror eran el pan de cada día, por lo que las únicas personas normales se escondieron en sus casas, sin abrirle a nadie, sin siquiera asomarse a las ventanas por el profundo temor de que las personas "mutadas" los pudieran atrapar, protegiendo así a sus familias y seres queridos pero solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que el caos llegara a su punto crítico siéndoles completamente imposible escapar de esa parte de la población hambrienta.

Ahí fue cuando la iglesia católica creo una orden para erradicar este mal, "Las cazadoras Soldier Game" que solamente consistía de 3 chicas, Umi Sonoda, Maki Nishikino y Eli Ayase que fueron enviadas a deshacerse de lo que estaba perturbando la paz de Yharnam, pero no sería tan fácil para estas chicas poder hacer su trabajo porque los peligros que estaban asechando en cada rincón, cada callejón de ese lugar estaría dispuestos a hacerlas su comida. Lo que ninguna sabia de ante mano era que en esa ciudad no nadamas se encontrarían con monstruosidades sino también con personas que son importantes para ellas que las pondrían en situaciones totalmente difíciles, siendo la principal causa para que eso terminara en una tragedia.

 **Umi Sonoda. La llegada a la ciudad de la muerte**

Corría la media noche, mientras una carreta que era jalada por 2 caballos, iba a gran velocidad en un camino de terracería en el cual una densa neblina estaba cubriendo los bosques en los cuales ese camino transitaba, podía sentirse en el ambiente un intenso clima gélido y un aire lleno de desolación mientras se acercaba a su destino, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro mientras la luna llena iluminaba la noche fúnebre. Dentro de la carreta iba sentada una chica peli azul de tez blanca, de esbelta figura y porte elegante, vistiendo un traje de cazador el cual consistía en un sombrero puntiagudo en forma de barco, una bandana negra que cubría la mitad de su rostro, una gabardina color gris, chaleco color café bajo esta y una camisa blanca de la época, pantalones color café, con botas hasta las rodillas, guantes en sus manos además de que en un costado traía cargando una bolsa adherida con un arnés con sus armas y un sinfín de instrumentos par ataque y defensa.

Su mirada estaba fija en la ventana ya que podía divisar entre la neblina a lo lejos en el horizonte las altas torres y catedrales de la ciudad, pasando un puente y un túnel que lentamente llevaría a la carreta a detenerse en las puertas que eran 2 rejas gigantes que extrañamente se abrirían de par en par, pero el conductor de la carreta no hizo el intento de seguir adelante porque valoraba un poco su vida como para adentrarse a ese lúgubre lugar. La peli azul de lacios largos y mirada ámbar abriría la puerta lentamente para salir acercándose hacia donde estaba el conductor para darle unas monedas de plata como pago por el viaje tan largo que había hecho desde el Vaticano hasta esa ciudad.

Gracias por el viaje, tome buen hombre — Entregándole las monedas el conductor las tomo y dio la media vuelta para irse lo más rápido que podía dejándola sola — Bien supongo que es hora de empezar la cacería —

Poco a poco de su bolsa comenzó a sacar unas armas las cuales se iría colocando en algunos compartimientos de su gabardina, como bombas molotov, cuchillos, armas de fuego de corto alcance como escopetas cortas, hachas, hasta y un pequeño maso metálico que con tan solo tocar un botón podía hacer que liberase en la punta una llamarada o con tan solo hacerlo friccionar con otro metal podría cargarlo con electricidad. Quedándose solamente en sus manos con 2 armas que usaría, primeramente: una pistola de cazador de cañón largo que de un solo tiro podría volarle los sesos a cualquier objetivo y una cuchilla sierra que tenía un mango encorvado con una hoja semejante a la de una guadaña pero que, a diferencia de esta, la hoja estaba constituida por afiladas cuchillas pequeñas que igual podrían rebanar a las presas de Umi con un solo tajo, también podía usarse de 2 formas diferentes, con el mango corto o largo porque tenía de capacidad de poderse contraer para usarla a corto o largo alcance siendo flexible. Lentamente caminaba hacia el interior de la ciudad a paso lento y cauteloso mirando hacia todos lados encontrándose con una total desolación siendo lo único audible el eco de sus pasos en medio de la oscuridad. Por más que mirara hacia los edificios de los costados no se veía nada hacia el interior porque las ventanas como puertas estaban completamente selladas por lo que tuvo la idea de acercarse a uno de estos para tocar la puerta esperando que alguien del otro lado respondiera.

Pero para su mala suerte nadie atendió a su llamado, por lo que paso por otra y otra puerta obteniendo el mismo resultado, desconocía que tan grave era la situación actual para que las personas tuvieran un pavor inmenso de haber las puertas y ventanas, como el atender un llamado a desde las mismas. Aun así, siguió intentando que le dieran una respuesta en cada puerta o ventana que tocaba hasta que finalmente en una encontró respuesta inmediata.

¿Hola? Uhm… Eres extranjera supongo, ¿Qué trae a esta ciudad sumida en las penumbras y la incertidumbre donde el caos se apodera al llegar la noche? — Una voz gentil y varonil preguntaba sobre su aparición en la ciudad.

Me enviaron del vaticano, junto a otras 2 compañeras… mi nombre es Umi Sonoda y soy una cazadora — De manera respetuosa y cordial respondió, esa actitud era muy natural en ella.

Oh, entonces vienes a salvar a Yharnam de las bestias que asechan en las sombras ¿no es así? — Se pudo escuchar un aliviado suspiro por parte de la voz detrás de la ventana.

Dígame noble ciudadano… ¿Qué tan mala es la situación? — Estaría atenta a la información que pudiera darle esa persona, podría ser vital para cumplir con su misión exitosamente.

Iosefka, esa mujer en su clínica creo una "cura" para la peste negra… pero solamente termino atrayendo más desolación a mi amada ciudad, temo que igualmente se haya convertido en una de esas cosas, busca su clínica, encuéntrala y averigua si es asi… si estoy en lo correcto mátala, pero si no es así…. encárgate de erradicar su error, suficiente castigo seria cargar con la culpa de los que mates — Sonaba un poco más seria esa persona por lo cual dio un paso hacia atrás para darse la vuelta y proseguir su camino.

Si encontraba a esa mujer era completamente posible que habría forma de poder parar la propagación de la plaga, por lo que empuño su cuchilla sierra con el mango largo para iniciar su recorrido en la ciudad que mientras más se adentraba la oscuridad en cada rincón, en cada calle o esquina era más espeluznantemente profunda que antes, siendo apenas iluminada por pequeños faroles que estaban en las calles, su camino le llevaría una plaza en donde habían unas personas con antorchas en una mano y en la otra trinches, hachas y puñales afilados pero al verlas vestidas con trajes de la época noto algo extraño. Eso era que su altura era de al menos 2 metros y medio, su piel estaba demasiado negro, impregnándose un hedor penetrante a sangre en el aire que era muy desagradable por lo que se escondió detrás de un muro para observar detenidamente a esas personas que estaban merodeando en la plaza como si estuvieran en vigilia. Podía fácilmente contar como a 10 rodeando la zona, cuando finalmente pudo ver sus rostros se sorprendió al ver lo decrépitos que eran, como los ojos los tenían amarillos, y su piel estaba prácticamente pudriéndose.

Esto es peor de lo que imagine… maldigo el momento en que enviaron a Maki al castillo de Cainhurst, como a Eli al Yharnam Central que está prácticamente al otro lado y para variar los constantes caminos que parecen laberintos me harían imposible llegar ahí y sin ser vista porque estoy segura que esta infestada cada parte de la ciudad con criaturas a las cuales desconozco —

No tenía otra opción más que eliminar a esos objetivos, porque esa era su misión: "Eliminar todo signo de amenaza en Yharnam sin importar que o quien sea para limpiarla de la suciedad", así que con lentitud comenzaría a acercarse a la plaza donde estaban esas cosas agachada para no ser vista y poder lanzarles un ataque sorpresa. Sacando una bomba molotov de su gabardina apunto hacia el centro de ese grupo, que con una presión impresionante al lanzarla por los aires caería en el lugar que quería explotando al instante incendiando y aturdiendo a esas cosas que gritaban como locas mientras se alborotaban intentando apagar el fuego, eso lo aprovecharía para usar su cuchilla con una destreza sin igual para cortar a sus enemigos e otros que intentaban tomarla por sorpresa con solo jalar de su gatillo de su pistola los hizo volar en pedazos dejando a sus pies un gran enorme charco de sangre con los cuerpos de esas criaturas hechos trizas, iniciándose así la cacería de Yharnam pero también podía escuchar alrededor de ella el gruñir de las demás criaturas aterradoras escondidas en las sombras, por lo que mantuvo su vista fija en el frente empuñando su cuchilla, sosteniendo su pistola para seguir adelante.

Espero… que al menos ella este a salvo y no sea una de esas cosas… dios mío, espero que así sea… —

Decía eso para sí misma mientras seguía su camino hacia el interior de Yharnam, preparada para lo que tuviera que enfrentar más adelante.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí les traigo la introducción de esta historia con una introducción de Datte Datte Aa Mujou, las protagonistas serán Soldier Game, se preguntarán que rol tendrán las demás musas, si serán humanas o monstruosidades… pues solo les diré, los primeros nueve capítulos serán 3 por cada chica de soldier game y en el tercero de su "mini historia" habrá una aparición sorpresa. Echen a volar su imaginación jajaja buenas tardes**


	2. Chapter 2

**BloodBorne Las cazadoras: Soldier Game**

Umi se encontraba caminando con muchísimo cuidado por los callejones oscuros de Yharnam evitando realizar cualquier tipo de sonido que pudiera alentar un ataque por las criaturas humanoides que merodeaban por cada rincón, encontrando en una situación en la cual su frenesí estaba yendo al límite porque entre más se adentrara al centro de la ciudad podía sentir como el ambiente poco a poco la estaría sofocando, teniendo vagas esperanzas de que esa chica que hace años cuando esa ciudad era pacífica y tranquila conoció, con la cual paso muchos momentos alegres de su infancia, de su adolescencia antes que tener partir casi obligada por su padre para seguir la tradición familia como las familias Ayase y Nishikino: El convertirse en cazadores de monstruos y bestias demoniacas que pudieran asechar en las sombras, dichas familias tenían la creencia de que en el mundo tanto existía el bien como también existía el mal por lo cual formaban a sus primogénitos sin importar si fueran hombres o mujeres a cierta edad para que siguieran con el legado de la familia.

Tan solo recordar cómo fue su vivencia con esa chica, Kotori Minami una noble de familia acaudalada ya que eran dueños de una gran asociación textil que se encargaba de hacer ropas finas para gente de la realeza, admitía aunque fuera para sí misma que su compañía era de las cosas que amas le encantaba, el verla sonreír, el verla reír, saber que ella era el motivo de su alegría provocaba una gran calidez en su interior, pero el estado actual de la ciudad hacia sus peores miedos afloraran: ¿Y si estaba muerta?, ¿Si se había convertido en una de esas criaturas? ¿Qué haría? ¿La mataría? esas preguntas le daban un profundo pavor responderlas porque se negaba a aceptar que ella también fuera parte de esa contaminación desconocida. Llegando a una avenida vio que varias carretas estaban paradas sin caballos, ni siquiera con un conductor por lo que presintió que podría pasar algo si daba un paso entre las carretas.

Esto… no me da buena espina… debo ir con los ojos bien abiertos…. — Exclamo para si misma dirigiéndose en ese camino peligroso.

Sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros, pero cuando su andar la acerco a la primera carreta un escalofrió recorrió su espada cuando de reojo vio como esta estaba comenzando a moverse como si la sacudieran, pero no había nadie a su alrededor que pudiera hacer tal cosa. Siguió ignorando eso, pero había sido una pésima idea ya que un golpe la embistió de golpe derrumbándola teniendo en encima a una especie de gusano o algo parecido que había saltado de la carreta y que estaba adherido a ella, su aspecto era muy grotesco ya que sobresalían muchos cuerpos que le daban forma a este ser comenzando a rugir con furia intentando agarrarla con sus brazos, la situación se puso peor cuando de las otras carretas salían más de esas cosas comenzando a acorralarla teniendo que defenderse, lo cual haría al sacar su arma que apuntando a uno de esos monstruos la aturdió corriendo hacia ella para ahora usar su guadaña la cual alargo para tener un mayor rango clavándola en el centro de lo que suponía fuera la cabeza de esa cosa para jalar de un golpe derramando sangre por todos lados incluso manchándose más su vestimenta dejando caer a esa criatura. Las restantes no le darían tiempo de respirar ya que se habían lanzando encima de ella para golpearla, pero ágilmente la peli azul esquivo los violentos embates de sus agresores para usar bombas explosivas que las dejaría casi para el arrastre así que solo volvió a detonar 2 tiros de su pistola del cazador para volarle la cabeza a cada una de las criaturas dejándolas en el suelo.

Cuando al parecer todo estaría más calmado de los cristales de unas ventanas a en los edificios de un costado saltaron hacia la calle 2 perros que por lo menos median 3 metros de largo con la piel toda descarnada, emanando un hedor a sangre demasiado desagradable comenzando a gruñirle a la cazadora estando al asecho esperando a que cometiera un simple error para poder matarla.

Si esta es la bienvenida que me dan… no me imagino la que le deben estar dando a Eli o Maki — Sonó completamente sarcástica mientras empuñaba su guadaña.

Los perros con un ladrido comenzaron a correr hacia ella para devorársela, pero no se las iba a dejar tan fácil porque a pesar de que saltaban encima de ella, lograsen darle algunos zarpazos con sus garras y mordidas en sus extremidades con el mango de su guadaña los golpeaba para aventarlos lejos de ella, la situación se ponía peor cuando otros perros salieron por detrás de ella teniéndola completamente acollarada, dado que se movían más rápido que los monstruos de las carretas era más difícil correr o esquivar sus ataques por lo que tuvo que lanzarse al ataque corriendo hacia los que tenía por delante para golpearlos con movimientos de tajo que primeramente fallaría pero con el pasar de los intentos lograba acertar algunos golpes que los desangraba pero aun así no era suficiente como para detenerlos. Sacando unos cuchillos arrojadizos se los lanzo acertando en la yugular de ambos perros que cayeron al suelo soltando un chillido de dolor muriendo al instante, los otros saltaron sobre ella derribándola propinándole algunas mordidas que le desangraban, pero eran superficiales.

Entre forcejeos y quejidos de dolor, encontró la forma de ponerse de rodillas empujando metros hacia atrás a esas bestias que no le darían respiro alguno pero ya estaba cansada de ellos por lo que saco de los bolsillos de su gabardina unas bombas explosivas que encendió y las lanzo a los hocicos de los canes explotando a medio camino siendo impulsada por la onda expansiva hacia una pared soltando un quejido de dolor pero al final logro sobrevivir a esos ataques que no eran tan demoledores pero si le habían causado mucho dolor.

¡Tsk! vaya cabrones…. sí que me dieron molestias… pero ya los eliminé… joder… — Viendo sus brazos y piernas rasgados, desangrándose saco unas vendas untándose alcohol para cauterizar las heridas parando las hemorragias. — Si esto es el principio no sé qué me espera más adelante… —

Reincorporándose lentamente, aun mal herida y sintiendo dolor seguiría adelante por las calles de esa ciudad desolada y por suerte por la zona donde andaba no había bestias ni criaturas que pudieran darle problemas, pero no bajaba la guardia ni loca porque en cualquier momento podía ser emboscada y atacada por algo mucho peor, su camino le llevo a lo que parecía ser un parque o una gran explanada que tenía unos árboles por los alrededores, jardines que desgraciadamente estaban ya marchitos viendo hacia el horizonte la gran catedral de la ciudad de la cual escucho que por ningún motivo debía acercarse ya que en ese punto cabía la posibilidad de que no pudiera volver de regreso si se adentraba a esa edificación ¿Por qué? eso fue lo que le incito a descubrirlo pero se llevaría una gran y extraña sorpresa al hacerlo, estando a pocos pasos de subir unas escalinatas que la llevarían a las puertas de la catedral sintió como una fuerza demasiado extraña la paralizaba sin poderse mover, su cabeza, cada parte de su cuerpo le dolían de una manera tan intensa que era insoportable esa dolorosa agonía apareciendo una especie de agujero negro o portal ante sus ojos asustada porque de este salió una alargada extremidad que tenía garras en la mano que no tardo en apresarla ejerciendo una enorme fuerza descomunal gritando pero la violencia de esa acción no se detuvo y siendo levantada por los aires por ese brazo para ser lanzada contra el suelo de la misma manera pero sin sintió que impactara contra el frio pavimento solamente dejo de sentir dolor, su cuerpo no pesaba, sentía como si estuviera flotando volviéndose todo negro en cuestión de segundos al perder la consciencia.

 _¿Acaso he muerto? — Se preguntaba así misma, pero recibió al instante una respuesta._

 _No has muerto tontita… abre los ojos… — Una voz suave y algo canturreante sonaba alegre, cosa que le causo alivio._

 _Al abrirlos se encontró con una bella mirada del mismo tono de sus ojos, una bella sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquiera, esa calidez volvía a sentirla después de algunos años de estar ausente podía sentir unas dulces caricias sobre su rostro por lo que al reconocer a la chica que la estaba mirando desde arriba sonrió de igual forma reincorporándose ya que aparentemente estaba en su regazo, mirando hacia adelante encontrando un bello atardecer en una colina alta donde se veía Yharnam pero más viva, brillante, no se respiraba el olor a sangre o muerte en el ambiente sintiendo un poco de alivio, pero no tenía sentido pasar de un ambiente deprimente a uno más acogedor, ¿Era un sueño?, ¿Estaba muerta? que fue esa cosa que la agarro y casi le explotaba la cabeza con una fuerza extraña pero dolorosa, no lo comprendía pero eso n o importaba ahí estaba esa chica, peli gris portando un hermoso vestido blanco con un escote muy sugerente, bordado con finas hechuras con ciertos adornos que detallaban y marcaban su hermosa faceta, tan angelical, tan inocente._

 _Poco a poco su diestra se posó en la mejilla de la chica, viendo que aun tenia algunas manchas de sangre en su ropa, ¿Cómo era posible tal cosa? sobresaltándose un poco asustada porque pudiera ser una pesadilla lo que estuviera viviendo._

 _¿Estás bien? Te notas algo pálida — Sonrió la contraria, pero manifestando un poco de preocupación en su semblante._

 _Kotori… ¿Esto es real? — Estaba confundida comenzando entristecerse, pero la peli gris se acercó para tomarle sus mejillas con ambas manos depositando un beso en sus labios._

 _Por alguna razón se sentía tan real, ese calor estaba invadiendo su cuerpo nuevamente, las caricias de esa chica que le besaba eran tan sutiles que lograban calmar su preocupación lentamente dejándose llevar por el momento correspondiendo el beso de una forma torpe y algo tierna, riéndose Kotori por la forma tan usual con la cual se comportaba estando juntas pero eso para ella era algo que amaba de la cazadora, ser tan humilde, tan disciplinada y correcta la hacían ver como un príncipe y a ella como una princesa, por desgracia el aire comenzó a hacerles falta separándose de ese beso dejando a una sonrojada Kotori y a una apenada Umi que a pesar de todo, tenía la idea de que algo no estaba bien, su noción de la realidad estaba siendo distorsionada eso estaba completamente claro pero muy en el fondo esa realidad era uno de sus mayores anhelos que la motivaron a volver a Yharnam. Rescatarla era otra de sus prioridades._

 _Puede serlo… solo tienes que seguir adelante… no te detengas… cierra los ojos y cuando los despiertes, por favor no pares… por más que puedas encontrar una pesadilla a tu alrededor ¿Ok? — Apoyo amorosamente su frente con la suya sin apartar sus manos de sus mejillas._

 _Pero Kotori…. yo…. — No pudo terminar ya que un dedo índice acallo sus palabras._

 _Solo hazlo… por mi… sálvame… volvamos a estar juntas… felices… te lo suplico… — Aunque sonriera, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas con las cuales podía ver una profunda tristeza._

 _Kotori…. lo hare…. — Volviéndola a besar con mucha desesperación y angustia cerro los ojos lentamente besándola hasta que ya no pudo sentir los labios ajenos tocar los suyos._

Cuando los abrió pudo ver que un techo cubría el cielo reincorporándose para quedar sentada mirando a todos lados encontrándose con una zona desconocida que estaba llena de pasillos que no sabía a donde la llevarían, había niebla en los alrededores sintiendo una brisa gélida como si hubiera llegado a una zona de vacío, una zona muerta, un lugar donde no había nada ni nadie, pensaba que estaba sola pero como ya le había sucedido desde su llegada a Yharnam cualquier cosa que pudiera creer o pensar estaban 100% erradas, se levantó esperando que el mareo cesara tomándose la cabeza con una mano frunciendo el ceño escuchando el eco de una voz que la llamaba desde la lejanía, una voz familiar que le daba más preocupación, porque lo que le dijo no era nada muy agradable que digamos.

Bienvenida a la pesadilla de Kotori, al igual que yo eres un huésped cazadora… pero a diferencia de ti… lo único que encontraras aquí es muerte… je je je —

 **Nota del autor: Aquí está el segundo capítulo de la mini historia de Umi, el desenlace de esta no será algo que querrán perderse, si son fans del ship KotoUmi estoy seguro que estarán deseosos de saber que hará Umi cuando este cara a cara con la verdadera Kotori, con lo que se haya convertido ella, bueno sin más que decir les dejo nuevamente a su imaginación sus especulaciones nos vemos en la próxima actualización que tengan un buen día.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BloodBorne Las cazadoras: Soldier Game**

La peli azul observaba hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar el origen de esa voz que reconoció completamente de manera instantánea y se escuchaba demasiado cerca a decir verdad pero lo preocupante era pensar en qué estado la encontraría así que por cualquier cosa ella cargo su pistola y la tomo en su diestra, en la zurda su cuchilla cierra empuñándola con determinación empezando a caminar por esos pasillos que parecían interminables, columnas tras columnas lo hacían realmente largo y profundo incrementándose esa sensación de frio a su alrededor. La niebla baja solo le daba un toque más oscuro al entorno hasta que nuevamente volvió a escuchar la voz que la estaba llamando de manera casi hipnotizante pero Umi no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, podría ser una trampa por lo cual solamente miraba hacia todos lados para no ser sorprendida por nada ni por nadie.

Pero al girar a la izquierda comenzó a ver en un pasillo largo algunos huesos humanos esparcidos por el suelo, cráneos por doquier solamente le hacían pensar una cosa: "Otros cazadores habían caído presas de esta pesadilla y habían perecido en el intento de cazarla… a "Ella" o siquiera de poder salir ante lo que sea que estuvieran enfrentando en ese momento, para cuando piso uno hueso instantáneamente los restos comenzaban a levantarse como si de muertos vivientes se trataran sosteniendo muchas armas variadas como lo eran espadas, hachas, lanzas, etc comenzando a correr hacia ella con la única intensión de que terminase igual que ellos.

Lo que me faltaba…. ¡Esqueletos moviéndose! — Decía de manera sarcástica mientras disparaba con su pistola hacia esos esqueletos que caían al suelo, pero volvían a levantarse para dirigirse hacia ella. — Por todos los cielos… ¡No pueden quedarse abajo! —

Seguía disparando mientras corría por ese laberinto tratando de encontrarla, a Kotori y poder sacarla de ahí, salvarla de lo que sea que le estuviera atormentando o reteniendo en ese lugar por lo que con agilidad corría y esquivaba las estocadas de sus enemigos haciendo contraataques con un disparo dejándoles aturdidos para de un solo tajo derribarlos con su cuchilla logrando que se quedaran abajo pero a cada esquina a cada vuelta que daba comenzaba el mismo ciclo una y otra vez logrando que por primera vez en su vida de cazadora se sintiera angustiada, desesperada y sin saber qué hacer. Umi quien era catalogada la estratega del trio Soldier no sabía a donde ir o como encontrar a su amada peli gris, los enemigos no paraban de salir por quién sabe dónde hasta que otra vez volvía a escuchar esa voz demasiado cerca y cantarina llamarle con una siniestra alegría.

Umi…. Ven aquí… vamos encuéntrame… quiero verte cara a cara — prácticamente le estaba retando a hacerlo frustrándola más de lo que ya estaba.

¡Kotori donde demonios estas! ¡Sal! — Exigía con un tono entre molesto y desesperado mientras seguía limpiando la zona.

Sigue adelante…. encuentra un gran salón y allí me hallaras jeje~ — Una risilla burlona se oía como un eco sonoro en las paredes.

Así que no perdería más tiempo con esas cosas que no pararían de salir por lo cual solo usando bombas molotov se abriría paso explotando todo a su paso mientras llegando a lo que era una especie de ascensor con un mecanismo a base de una palanca la cual jalo con fuerza para que se abrieran las puerta metálicas del ascensor para al adentrarse y pararse en el centro un mecanismo secundario que consistía en un botón este comenzara a subir una planta alta, subía y subía hasta que finalmente se detuvo abriéndose la puerta para ver otro pasillo grande con unas puertas de color plateado deduciendo casi por mero instinto que allí podría encontrarse Kotori así que sin dudarlo un segundo comenzó a caminar con sus armas en mano con ese semblante frio y determinado en su mirada en tono ámbar con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora hasta que estaba frente a frente con la entrada a un lugar desconocido queriendo desde lo más profundo de su ser no encontrar con algo que pudiera partirle el corazón. Armándose de valor lentamente empujo la puerta que empezó a abrirse poco a poco dejando ver un pequeño salón que más bien parecia una jaula ya que las paredes eran puros barrotes gruesos el techo y el suelo eran lo único que parecia completamente solido encontrando con su mirada una figura erguida de pie dándole la espada, portando una ropa andrajosa, muy sucia mientras que en la parte de la cabeza una especie de jaula rectangular vertical fungía como una especie de yelmo o casco pudiendo ver entre las abertura de este las hebras grisáceas sobresaliendo entre su ropas, al acercarse lentamente intentando tomarle por el hombro a esa figura claramente femenina y delgada esta la sorprendió volteándose golpe exclamando a los 4 vientos provocando que retrocediera sobresaltada.

¡Umi! ¡Viniste! ¡Me alegra verte! — Los ojos de color miel de su querida Kotori estaban opacos y carentes de brillo que, aunque sonriera y tratara de acercársele era más que evidente que esa no era la chica de la cual se había enamorado años atrás.

No te me acerques — La encañono con su pistola mientras mantenía su semblante inquebrantable, aunque por dentro se estaba cayendo a pedazos —

Pero Umi…. ¡Soy yo Kotori! No me reconoces… — Se tocaba el pecho con ambas manos mientras intentaba hacerle ver que era ella misma, pero no sería tan fácil convencer a esa cazadora, no con simples palabras.

¡Te dije que ni un paso más! Si.. si.. das otro paso mas voy a dispararte ¡Aléjate he dicho! — Se notaba el nerviosismo en sus palabras y el cómo las tartamudeaba entre dientes.

Pero la contraria hizo caso omiso a su advertencia hasta que estuvo prácticamente a pocos centímetros de ella acercando su cuerpo hacia ella poniendo su boca a la altura de su oído lateralmente susurrando unas palabras que la dejarían fría a Umi.

Umi… si estoy aquí encerrada es porque "Los celestiales" me capturaron y me enceraron en este lugar, ellos tienen una tarea para mí y cuando la cumpla poder salir de aquí y transcender a un plano en el cual encontrare un mundo mejor— Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro alejándose de ella un paso posando sus brazos detrás de ella entrelazados.

De qué demonios… hablas Kotori… debemos salir de aquí… es claro que este lugar está afectando tu cabeza…. —Le tomo del brazo comenzando a jalarla, pero no parecia moverse ni un solo centímetro.

Crees… que estoy… loca jeje~ Umi… eso me hiere y mucho… pero bueno también me dijeron que si intentaban detenerlos que podría asesinar a quien se interpusiera en su camino—

En ese momento una luz azul claro comenzó a salir a espaldas de la cazadora que al voltear logro ver algo que realmente la aterro a sobremanera, medio brazo izquierdo se estaba transformando en algo realmente monstruoso, se le deformaba al punto de que 3 tentáculos como de pulpos estaban agitándose con fuerza mientras una risa realmente macabra expresaba la contraria mirando con una gran especie de frenesí desquiciado levanto su extremidad que de forma inmediata se disparó hacia Umi quien saliendo rápidamente de su asombro moviéndose a un lado evito que el embate la impactara a quemarropa chasqueando los dientes.

Kotori… por favor… no hagas esto… ¡Reacciona con un demonio! Tenemos que salir de aquí y sanarte eso… sea lo que sean esos "celestiales" te han hecho algo realmente malo — Levantando su cuchilla cierra la empuñaba en posición de combate.

Oh… Umi… mi querida Umi… ellos no me han hecho algo malo, solamente me mostraron un mundo más ala de nuestra comprensión, un mundo mejor vamos… únete a ellos y vivamos juntas en una hermosa eternidad — Extendía los tentáculos para que con su mano les tomara y se rindiera a la voluntad de esos "celestiales".

Me niego a hacerlo… Kotori… perdóname… por lo que hare…. — Apuntando con su pistola con la mano contraria jalo el gatillo para dispararle a quemarropa a su chica que dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras que con su mano humana se tocaba el pecho notando una gran mancha cubriendo su palma.

Bien… si es lo que quieres… terminaras igual que todos los demás… —

Frunciendo el ceño la peli gris aventaría sus tentáculos hacia una pared golpeándola con fuerza que prácticamente destruyo la reja abriendo una brecha hacia otra parte de ese enorme laberinto ya que la peli azul había esquivado nuevamente su golpe corriendo hacia ella para golpearla con su la hoja llena de pequeñas cuchillas como las de una sierra, pero con destreza la extremidad se contrajo para golpear la hoja de su arma desviando su ataque causándole que se desequilibrara y un golpe de lleno con sus tentáculos la golpeara en el pecho aventándola lejos por el agujero que creo cayendo en un pasillo. Aturdida comenzaba a levantarse Umi cuando de la nada veía como una especie de esfera de luz se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella rodando hacia un lado para evadirla.

¡Qué demonios!, ¡¿De dónde salió?! — Miraba hacia adelante observando como con un solo golpe de tajo esa pared se hacía añicos saliendo esa chica a la cual no quería dañar.

Oh Umi… no pensaras escapar así sin más, si apenas la diversión comenzara — Moviendo su brazo en diagonal los tentáculos se estiraban hacia ella para atraparla

No voy a dejar que me mates Kotori, no voy a matarte… no lo hare —

Pero esta vez no evadió el golpe solamente uso su arma para bloquear el golpe provocando que los tentáculos tomaran el mango mientras oponía resistencia para no ser arrastrada hacia ella y pudiera hacerle nada daño, pero no sería necesario ya que Kotori lanzaba con una especie de hechizo arcano una especie de esfera como la que había aparecido antes impactándole de lleno al cuerpo mientras recibía una descarga eléctrica que la ponía con una rodilla en el suelo soltando un pequeño gritillo agudo. Eso no quebraría su fuerza de voluntad, la salvaría sin usar la violencia así que la contraria ni corta ni perezosa usaría más hechizos para derribarla, pero entre más golpes recibiera, ella no parecia querer ceder, pero se estaba debilitando así que en cuestión de tiempo su fuerza no sería suficiente y podría jalarla de un movimiento para acabar con ella haciéndola pedazos con sus extremidades de procedencia desconocida.

Golpe tras golpe recibía la cazadora soltando gritillos de dolor soportando los embates sin importar que su cuerpo estuviera siendo severamente daño, su amor que tenía por ella era mucho más importante y grande que cualquier golpe que estuviera recibiendo en ese momento.

Porque no te caes…. ríndete Umi… solo acéptalo… tu casería no terminara bien…. solo mírame… no pudiste protegerme…. Umi… — Reclamaba la peli gris con mucha ira en sus palabras como si hubiera nostalgia en ellas.

Kotori… yo no pienso rendirme… voy a salvarte de esa maldición, aunque me cueste la vida… — Poco a poco se levantó caminando lentamente hacia ella mientras Kotori seguía golpeándola con sus hechizos.

No pudiste… salvarme en tu ausencia… no podrás hacerlo ahora… lo entiendes ¡No lo podrás hacer! — Gritando con furia la levanto por los aires para rematarla mientras caía en picada.

Todo parecia indicar que sería una muerte segura para ella, pero en el último segundo blandió su arma para cortar de un solo tajo los tentáculos haciendo que esa extremidad cayera al suelo retorciéndose mientras que su pistola de un solo tiro la hizo estallar dejando solamente restos regados por todos lados, cayendo de pie detrás de Kotori quien estaba con la mirada en blanco mientras su brazo se desangraba cayendo de rodillas comenzando a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos volviendo en sí de su trance comenzando a hablar entrecortado con mucho dolor en sus palabras.

Duele mucho… Umi… Duele mucho…. por favor ayúdame…. — sus ojos color miel se hacían cristalinos con el mar de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Pronto estarás bien… mi Kotori… mi amada Kotori… — Se acercó hacia ella volteando lentamente para arrodillarse a su lado abrazándola apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras con cuidado la cargaba comenzando a correr rápidamente.

Ante la derrota de Kotori la pesadilla estaba desquebrajándose rápidamente y si no salían de ahí podían quedar atrapadas eternamente, sin importar eso Umi siguiendo las indicaciones de su amada corría entre pasillos mientras todo se caía a pedazos hasta que pudieron ver una especie de portal dimensional sosteniendo una especie de runa mágica Kotori que liberaba una luz mientras más se acercaba a la salida dando un salto para atravesar el portal cayendo en una especie de charco de lodo de espaldas Umi con su amada encima de ella amortiguándole el golpe mirándole preocupada acercándose a su rostro mientras la contraria le tomaba con su mano sana la mejilla dándole un beso tan cálido y lleno de amor con sabor salado ya que ambas estaban llorando de felicidad separándose al faltarles el aire.

Umi… gracias por salvarme…. te amo… Umi… te amo demasiado… —

No iva a permitir que te quedaras en ese lugar sufriendo. de verdad perdóname por cortarte el brazo, pero esa cosa te está manipulando… ahora debemos encontrar un lugar seguro y curarte, pero para que no pierdas más sangre usare esto—

Saco uno de sus frascos de sangre para estrellarlo contra la parte herida mientras esa sangre se impregnaba en su brazo mutilado esta comenzaba a crear una capa que cauterizaba la herida impidiendo que siguiera perdiendo más y más sangre, quedándose en ese lugar mientras terminaba de sanar, después seguirían con su búsqueda de Iosefka e investigar qué demonios había pasado realmente en Yharnam ya que eso de los "Celestiales" le había abierto nuevas preguntas que costara lo que costara serian contestadas. La casería estaría muy lejos de terminar… eso solamente era el comienzo… lo que le esperaba a la otra integrante del trio Soldier, Maki Nishikino en el castillo de Cainhurst sería igualmente o más complicado que lo que ha pasado su compañera en Yharnam.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí termina la mini – campaña de Umi, con un final digamos feliz, oscuro pero feliz y ahora lo que vendrá con la waifu será difícil porque quien le esperara al final de su campaña le va a dar muchos problemas o incluso más que a Umi, ya que ese castillo es un lugar lleno de muchos peligros, sin más que decir me despido, buenas tardes.**

 **P.D: Este será tu regalo adelantado Kohitsucchi Tru, espero sea de tu agrado : - )**


	4. Chapter 4

**BloodBorne: Las cazadoras Soldier Game**

 _Kocchi miteru? Kocchi minaide!_

 _Wanawanawana. Wanananda?_

 _Mikata mitai? Soretomo teki?_

 _Wanawanawana. Wanananda?_

 **¿Estás mirándome? ¡No me mires!  
Trampa, trampa, trampa ¿Se trata de una trampa?  
¿Eres una aliada? ¿O una enemiga?  
Trampa, trampa, trampa ¿Se trata de una trampa? **

_(Nande itsumo kocchi miteru no? Socchi koso miteru desho! )_

 _(Socchi ga miru kara mirun datteba!_

 _Ho-ra-! Yappari miteru janai!)_

 **(¿Por qué me estás mirando? ¡Siempre estás mirándome!)  
(Tú también te la pasas mirándome, ¿no es así?)  
(¡Eso es porqué tú lo haces primero!)  
(¡Ves! ¡Entonces sí estabas mirándome!)**

 _Masaka kyou mo koko de battari… guuzen nano kana_

 _Soretomo sakuryaku toka? A-ya-shi-!_

 _Baka ne kangae sugidesho demo ne kongo e teru_

 _Kocchi miteru? Kocchi minaide!_

 _Nee… yappari…_

 **No puede ser, ¿Nos volvemos a encontrar?...Tal vez sea una simple coincidencia  
¿O será una parte de tu plan? ¡Es muy sospechoso!  
¡Idiota!, estás pensando de más; Pero sabes, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?  
¿Estás mirándome? ¡No me mires!  
Sí...Lo sabía...**

 _Hanashikakete mite yo kono mama ja_

 _Mikata nano ka teki nano ka ki ni narudesho_

 **Debería intentar hablar con ella; A este paso  
Jamás estaré segura de si eres una aliada o una enemiga**

 _Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushiteru_

 _Hora mata me ga au kuse ni_

 _Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushite hikare au_

 _Aa… Jiryoku ga zurui! (Kocchi miteru? Kocchi minaide!)_

 **No es justo, no es justo; Ocultas tus verdaderas intenciones  
¡Nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar!  
No es justo, no es justo; Ocultas tus intenciones y eso me cautiva  
Ahh... ¡Tu injusto magnetismo! (¿Estás mirándome? ¡No me mires!)**

 _Kocchi konai? Kocchi kinasai!_

 _Dokidokidoki. Doukifujun?_

 _Nakayoshi kibou? Raibaru shibou?_

 _Dokidokidoki. Doukifujun?_

 **¿No vas a venir? ¡Ven aquí!  
Mi corazón se acelera; ¿Son tus motivos deshonestos?  
¿Eres una aliada? ¿O una enemiga?  
Mi corazón se acelera; ¿Son tus motivos deshonestos?**

 _Tabun ne ashita koso sunao ni waraikakeru yo_

 _Kimete mo tamerai kibun… O-ka-shi!_

 _Iyana seikaku shiteru ne douse konna seikakuda mon_

 _Kocchi konai? Kocchi kinasai!_

 _Nee… hontou wa…_

 **Tal vez mañana pueda darte una sonrisa  
Esta atmósfera de indecisión... ¡Es tan extraña!  
Que horrible personalidad; Es tu personalidad después de todo  
¿No vas a venir? ¡Ven aquí!  
Oye...Cuando pienso en ello.**

 _Niteru kamo ne doko ka reiseina toko?_

 _Nakayoshi kibou raibaru shibou ki ni naru desho_

 **Tal vez nos parezcamos un poco; ¿En qué? ¿En nuestra sensatez?  
Esperando ser buenas amigas, queriendo ser rivales, no puedo dejar de pensarlo**

 _Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushi teru_

 _Muchuu ni naru no ga kowai_

 _Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushite hika re au_

 _Aa… magnetic today! (Kocchi konai? Kocchi kinasai! )_

 _Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushiteru_

 _Hora mata me ga au kuse ni_

 _Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushite hikare au_

 _Aa… Jiryoku ga zurui!_

 _Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushiteru_

 _Muchuu ni naru no ga kowai_

 _Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushite hikare au_

 _Aa… magnetic today! (Nee dou suru? Sassato kimete!)_

 **Lo sé, lo sé; Ocultas tu lado sensato  
Temes enloquecer  
Lo sé, lo sé; Ocultas una parte de ti y eso me cautiva  
Ahh... ¡El magnético día de hoy! (¿No vas a venir? ¡Ven aquí!)**

 **No es justo, no es justo; Ocultas tus verdaderas intenciones  
¡Nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar!  
No es justo, no es justo; Ocultas tus intenciones y eso me cautiva  
Ahh... ¡Tu injusto magnetismo!  
Lo sé, lo sé; Ocultas tu lado sensato  
Temes enloquecer  
Lo sé, lo sé; Ocultas una parte de ti y eso me cautiva  
Ahh... ¡El magnético día de hoy! (¿No vas a venir? ¡Ven aquí!)**

 _Kocchi mi teru? Kocchi minaide!_

 _Wanawanawana. Wanananda?_

 _Mikata mitai? Soretomo teki?_

 _Wanawanawana. Wanananda?_

 **¿Estás mirándome? ¡No me mires!  
Trampa, trampa, trampa ¿Se trata de una trampa?  
¿Eres una aliada? ¿O una enemiga?  
Trampa, trampa, trampa ¿Se trata de una trampa?**

 **Maki Nishikino. El castillo maldito Cianhurst**

Unos pasos se escuchaban desde la lejanía acercándose al antiguo castillo de Cianhurst al oeste de Yharnam, un territorio cubierto por la nieve en el cual las carretas no podan pasar el puente que atravesaba un precipicio, pero aun así cualquier persona a pie podría adentrarse a este lugar que cuenta ya está maldito y desolado por la peste que se ha expandido de Yharnam, inclusive que dentro de este lo único que podrían encontrar sería una muerte segura ya que monstruosidades como espectros rondan de noche el castillo pero en esa noche, de luna llena blanquecina una silueta se dejaba ver entre una intensa ventisca de nueve que revoloteaba de manera hostil en los aires viéndose a una mujer de estatura promedio delgada cubierta por una especie de manta negra en todo su torso y dorso, unos pantalones negros con una especie de pequeños trozos de cuero colgando por delante, botas negras, guantes en las manos de color gris oscuro y un sombrero de pico como el de una especie de bruja, pero además tenía una especie de mascara de cuervo en su rostro.

Poco a poco atravesaría el puente que estaba cayéndose a pedazos caminando en zigzag con sumo cuidado para no caer al vacío, logrando atravesarlo con suma facilidad, pero eso no era lo difícil, sino lo que vendría a continuación. Caminando unos pasos solamente comenzó a escuchar entre algunos árboles y de varias direcciones sonidos extraños, como si bestias le estuvieran asechando por lo que tomo el mango de 2 espadas gemelas de hoja curva que traía consigo, desenvainándolas poniéndose en posición de combate, pero después de algunos segundos nada paso.

Vaya, así que este es el recibimiento… pues no me imagino como será cuando logre pasar las puertas hacia el interior de esta ciudadela — Exclamo con suavidad, con un tono de voz ciertamente femenino.

Siguió adelante mirado hacia todos lados mientras tenía sus espadas en las manos, llegando a una escalinata ascendente que estaba cubierta de nieve y hielo pudiendo admirar el exterior del castillo viendo las torres frontales como, además todo estaba casi completamente en ruinas. Subiendo poco a poco el sendero ascendente llegaría a la gran puerta que le llevaría al otro lado, abriéndose esta de manera igualmente ascendente se adentró a lo que ya era terreno peligroso y del cual ya no había marcha atrás. Sorprendiéndose ya que todo estaba completamente destruido al menos por fuera, desolado en un torno gélido en su totalidad.

Tranquilamente se quitaría la máscara de la cara dejando ver un rostro fino de tés clara, unos ojos color violeta y algunos mechones cabello rojizos que adornaban su belleza por los costados, era la cazadora y medica del vaticano Maki Nishikino la hija de una de las familias de médicos más importantes de la santa sede, quien asombrada no podía creer que el lugar que considero su hogar estuviera totalmente desértico, cubierto de oscuridad y posiblemente muerte. Siguiendo con su andar recorrió los que eran alguna vez los jardines de Cainhurst y la plaza donde estaban las estatuas de los antiguos reyes que rigieron antes de ella, una pequeña pelinegra de ojos rubí que se convertiría en reina después de su padre fuera el primero de todos los que Vivian ahí en morir presas de la extraña propagación.

Si tan solo hubiera esperanza que siguieses con vida… daría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver Nico…. — Decía para sí misma recorriendo todo hasta que llego a un cementerio.

Miraba por cada rincón tratando de buscar cualquier forma de vida humana o bestia, para ver a unos pocos metros de ella a una figura encorvada con una especie de antorcha merodeando por ahí sintiendo curiosidad, pero a la vez extrañeza por lo que se acercaría con cautela hacia ese ser que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero para su sorpresa lo que parecía ser una persona con un habito negro como de monje no era más que una persona en transición de convertirse en una bestia ya que notaba sus ojos rojos y como echaba baba por la boca que al ver a Maki iracunda se le echaría encima para intentar golpearla con su antorcha pero la pelirroja ya estaba preparada para ello bloqueando en posición de x con ambas espadas curvas los movimientos del agresor mientras que de una patada al querer lanzarse de nuevo hacia ella lo tumbo para ágilmente correr y dar un salto hacia arriba cayéndole encima clavando la punta de la hoja de sus armas en el pecho dándole una muerte instantánea. Pero al hacer eso solamente les hizo una alerta a lo que estuviera ahí para atacarle.

Bien…. que la cacería comience…. — Sonreía de medio labio mientras desclavaba sus espadas volteando para seguir caminando por esa plaza.

Cabe mencionar que Maki es una cazadora que disfruta mucho del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no es tan estratégica como su compañera peli azul, si encuentra alguna bestia que quiere asesinarla se anticipa para acabarla de un solo golpe. Puede decirse que Maki es una cazadora que puede derramar sangre a diestra y siniestra sin ningún tipo de contemplación y piedad ya que desde pequeña fue acostumbrada a ser sangre por parte de la labor de su familia creándosele una cierta adicción a ella, incluso al simple hecho de matar era algo que le causaba éxtasis haciéndola alguien más peligrosa que Umi pero a pesar de toda esa locura que poseía, nunca perdió su humanidad ni mucho menos con la regente del castillo, se volvieron muy unidas al grado de ser nombrada su escudera real pero tuvo que dejarla ya que la peste estaba comenzando a causar estragos en otras partes y como cazadora debía aniquilar a toda bestia hambrienta de sangre. Volver a este lugar le resultaba ciertamente melancólico ya que significo mucho en su adolescencia, ahí era donde muchos lindos recuerdos había formado y mismos que aun atesoraba. Finalmente, después de recorrer unos cuantos jardines, como pequeñas casas que estaban totalmente vacías, pero peculiarmente con rastros de sangre y lucha llegaría a las puertas del castillo real acercándose a estas tocando 3 veces estas causando que un pequeño eco se escuchara.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? — Aumentando su sentido de alerta golpeaba las puertas, pero nada parecía abrir, pasando a dar embestidas con el antebrazo una y otra vez, pero estas estaban totalmente inmóviles como si algo por dentro las bloqueara — Tendré que ir por algún costado, subir por los arboles a un balcón y entrar —

Así entonces camino por un costado para caminar una zona totalmente llena de declives ya que estaba casi al fondo y lo que tenía a un costado y por atrás solamente era un acantilado por el cual se podría bajar, pero era extremadamente peligroso pero tomando el riesgo siguió caminando pasando algunos árboles cubiertos de hielo para mirar hacia arriba para buscar una balcón por suerte había algunos pero solo uno estaba fortuitamente abierto así que ese elegiría pero al voltear hacia el camino se topó con algo que no esperaba ver ahí , habían algunas personas dando vueltas de un lado otro armadas con espadas, lanzas, y antorchas pero también podía ver una especie de gusanos arrastrándose por el suelo pero eso no era lo más aterrador, si no ver unas especie de mutación humano araña caminando por los alrededores, con un aspecto totalmente monstruoso ya que sus brazos y piernas las usaba para caminar, su cuerpo estaba completa desfigurado y además de tener una pústula roja seguramente llena de sangre colgándole por la parte baja, por lo que de manera alegre sonrió de medio labio enfundando sus espadas gemelas para tomar el mango de su hacha de cazador con la zurda y una lanza fusil con la diestra moviéndolas en círculos en sus manos mientras comenzaba a dar pasos lentos acercándose a donde estaban esas cosas que al pisar un tronco en el suelo hizo un crujido que llamara su atención haciendo que todas esas monstruosidades se le quedaran viendo por un momento.

Al parecer me han descubierto… pero no se preocupen… voy a terminar rápido con ustedes ya que tengo una misión que cumplir, además de reunirme con alguien —

Después de eso, las bestias gruñeron para lanzarse sobre ella, pero ella también correría en dirección a esos monstruos dando por hecho que ahí ocurriría un gran derramamiento de sangre.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Hola, lectores aquí les traigo el 4to capitulo y el inicio de la mini historia de Maki en esta historia, ya se imaginarán con quien se encontrará al final, pero aquí la pregunta es ¿En que condiciones o como es que sucederá? ahí se les dejo de tarea, que pasen un buen inicio de semana, buenas tardes**

 **P.D. esta semana actualizare historias de acción/místico/medieval si o si, lo prometo :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bloodborne: Las cazadoras Soldier Game**

El constante sonido de detonaciones se escuchaba en los alrededores de los jardines desolados del gran castillo de Cainhurst, además del chillido de lo que parecían ser monstruos lograban romper la tranquilidad de esa zona desolada y simplemente muerta, pero además un fétido hedor a sangre se impregnaba en el ambiente, ¿La razón de esto? cierta cazadora del vaticano quién se encargaba de asesinar a las bestias que intentaban acerarse, abriéndoles un orificio en la frente con un disparo de su lanza fusil o simplemente partiéndolas en con su hacha de cazador, pero además su rostro estaba irreconocible, estaba realmente corrompido por una sed de sangre que parecía insaciable mientra esas criaturas caían al suelo manchando de rojo la blanca nieve de esos jardines. Finalmente había acabado con sus enemigos dejando prácticamente un baño de sangre a su alrededor, incluso sus atuendos de cazador estaban manchados de sangre como parte de su rostro, poco a poco su sonrisa y faceta psicópata se iba a pagando mientras respiraba agitada mirando todo a su alrededor completamente satisfecha por la masacre que había realizado.

Tranquilamente caminaba entre los restos de las bestias salvajes pisándolos sin ningún tipo de problema comenzando a escalar la pared para poder llegar al balcón, con sumo cuidado escalaba la pared del gran castillo mirando hacia abajo continuamente tratando de evitar pisar alguna piedra que estuviera floja o agarrar una que le desbalanceara su propio equilibrio, viendo el acantilado y como en lo más profundo habían estalactitas de hielo afiladas que de caer a lo profundo de ese abismo, una muerte era más que seguro por lo cual siguió adelante hasta lograr llegar finalmente al balcón subiendo para caer sentada al suelo mientras miraba hacia el interior de la gran habitación a la cual daba salida. Había llegado al piso de la gran biblioteca ya que veía los grandes estantes de libros y los candelabros en el techo.

Poco a poco se levantó y limpiando sus ropajes de los restos de sangre adentrándose a la biblioteca la cual estaba en completo deterioro, algunas mesas donde algunos nobles se sentaban a leer horas y horas estaban cayéndose a pedazos, edemas de que una inmensa capa de polvo cubría todo a su alrededor, solo podía escuchar su propia respiración y sus pasos ya que no había nadie más que ella dentro o eso era lo que pensaba.

Por dios… cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que Cainhurst está desolada…. — Con mucha preocupación asimilaba la posibilidad de que su búsqueda no diera ningún tipo de fruto.

Y así siguió su andar por los pasillos de la biblioteca, mirando hacia todos lados e incluso hacia la parte superior de esta cuando de repente comenzó a escuchar una especie de lamento que se originaba del fondo, el sonido era suave y melancólico por lo que corrió en búsqueda de su origen para encontrar al fondo de uno de los pasillos entre los estantes a lo que parecía ser una joven no muy alta y delgada que vestía un vestido blanco, y un velo del mismo color en su rostro siendo visible una cabellera negra sobresaliendo debajo de este, se notaba afligida pero al intentar tocarla con la diestra en tan solo instantes se esfumo simple y llanamente pero el llanto aún seguía por lo que seguía en su búsqueda pero cada vez que la volvía a encontrar como si fuera una especie de espectro esfumaba una y otra vez. No importaba cuanto corriera o cuanto intentara buscar a la joven esta desaparecía al intentar tocarla, Maki completamente confundida intento buscar la salida de la biblioteca, pero cuando al parecer la había encontrado la misma joven estaba ahí.

¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué eres?, ¿Por qué estas llorando?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? — Eran las interrogantes que la pelirroja formulaba en su interior, pero la joven peli negra solamente estaba de espaldas a ella llorando amargamente hasta que escucho como una voz quebrada le respondía.

Maki…. Maki…. Maki…. ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Por qué me abandonaste?, ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? por qué… — Antes de si quiera poder responder la joven se dio la vuelta clavándole un cuchillo en el centro de su pecho causándole un dolor que le nublaría la vista y le dejaría en segundos inconsciente.

Sin poderse defender solo pudo ver por algunos segundos el rostro de la joven que era efectivamente Nico, su adorada peli negra pero ya no lucia hermosa como la recordaba, ni sonriente o llena de vida, sino todo lo contrario: demacrada, triste, con mucho dolor en su semblante cosa que le partió el corazón hasta que todo se volvió negro. No supo cómo o cuando pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en una de las torres del castillo aturdida, sentándose en el suelo tomándose el rostro con una mano hasta que su malestar se detuvo y levantándose miro hacia alrededor pero solo veía todo lo que rodeaba al castillo y al horizonte muy a lo lejos Yharnam pero en ese instante sintió que estaba siendo vigilada, para cuando alzo su vista hacia arriba vio una especie de murciélago mutante quien con un gran chillido alzo vuelo por los aires volando alrededor de ella desenfundando su lanza fusil comenzó a dispararle pero sus tiros fallaban por lo que siguió intentando una y otra vez pero fallaba.

Debo bajar de aquí…. debo encontrarla, debo saber si aún esta con vida — El murciélago en un giro de 360 ̊ se disparó hacia Maki quien seguía disparando sin cesar logrando embestirla cayéndole encima tomando con sus patas sus brazos e intento tocar con sus garras su rostro para rasgar su piel, además de también intentar morderla con su mandíbula. — ¡Maldita criatura!, ¡Tú no vas a detenerme! —

Peleando por sobrevivir, la pelirroja trataba de golpear a la criatura con sus piernas, pero como tenía toda su fisonomía encima le era complicada acertarle un golpe, tanto que le permitía poder desgarrar sus brazos con sus garras afiladas causándole heridas que emanaban ese líquido rojo espeso y caliente manchando más su ropa. Todo parecía indicar que sería su cena o algo peor, pero con toda su fuerza de voluntad y fuerza física logro mover el brazo donde tenía agarrada su lanza fusil para direccionar el cañón hacia la cien de la criatura jalando del gatillo hiriéndola gravemente levantándose rápidamente aprovechando que estaba con la ventaja del momento le clavo la punta de la lanza en el centro del cráneo causando que este explotara con otro disparo certero y a quemarropa matando en instantes al murciélago.

Esta es la torre sur del castillo, se supone… que esta torre tiene un pasadizo secreto, unas escaleras que llevan exactamente a la sala del trono real... — Pero el problema es que no lo recordaba, pasaron años desde la última vez que estuvo aquí, pero algo si lograba recordar… Nico fue quien se lo enseño.

 _Maki…. sigue a tu corazón…. ahí está la llave…. —_

Pero que…. Juraría… que… — Poco a poco busco con la mirada entre los ladrillos de la torre hasta toparse en uno de ellos con una especie de dibujo hecho con una tinta roja un corazón con las iniciale en él, lo toco y este activo un mecanismo el cual habría en el suelo un pasadizo en el cual había unas escaleras que, si le llevarían a la sala del trono real, poco a poco comenzó a bajar por este tomando una antorcha en una de las paredes para alumbrar su camino.

En su descenso, pudo ver como en las escaleras había esqueletos y restos humanos, el hedor putrefacto a muerte se intensificaba al punto de ser insoportable para ella causándole sensaciones de asco pero tenía que ser fuerte y resistirlo si quería saber que era lo que estaba detrás de todo lo que pasaba ahí, su andar lento le llevaría a una puerta de madera la cual abrió al jalar la perilla encontrando el pasillo en el cual a pocos metros a su izquierda estaba las puertas del trono de Cainhurst, ahí fue entonces de su corazón palpitaba sumamente acelerado que parecería que se estaba saliendo de su pecho, un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, de pronto sus piernas le estaban temblando que le era complicado el siquiera poder dar un paso. Finalmente armándose de gran valor se encamino hacia esa imponente entrada estando a pocos centímetros de abrirlas, dándole un hondo respiro dejo todos sus miedos y dudas de lado para empujar hacia adelante las mismas causando un eco sonoro que se escucharía en todo el lugar adentrándose al interior del salón real el cual estaba totalmente destruido, había candelabros tirados en el suelo partidos, los estandartes insignia de la familia yazawa en el suelo un sinfín de armaduras en el suelo en partes y en el fondo el gran trono real donde se encontraba una mujer alta de cabello negro, tez refinada y blanca vistiendo un vestido elegante y blanco conservando su belleza inmaculada, pura.

Su alteza…. — Por mero instinto se puso de rodillas en señal de respeto, recordando viejos tiempos donde era su noble protectora.

Maki…. querida…. en verdad eres tu…. has vuelto a casa…. — La voz tenue y maternal de la mayor se escuchó en esa habitación.

Me enviaron del vaticano… a investigar y verificar si aún había sobrevivientes en este lugar…. mi señora…. ¿Qué paso? Nico….. — No pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por la mayor.

Maki… me temo que has llegado demasiado tarde… en el castillo ya no queda nadie… excepto de mi y de mi hija…. — El escucharla decir eso, causo alivio en ella pero no duraría mucho tiempo — Desgraciadamente una gran maldad se propago en este territorio, convirtiendo a hombres justos y nobles en bestias salvajes sedientas de sangre, hubo una gran masacre que desoló este lugar, además de que un gran invierno azota desde entonces al castillo, mi hija intento... protegernos… luchar pero ella cayo presa de esta plaga por lo que me confine en este lugar y use la gran sangre sagrada que ha prevalecido en generaciones en mi familia para no convertirme en una de esas cosas—

Entonces…. Nico…. es…. — Poco a poco sus ojos violetas se estaban empañando en lágrimas.

Lo siento Maki, de verdad lo siento… intente…. curarla, salvarla, pero lo más que logre fue dejarla en estado de invernación en su estado actual… que incluso estando así, ella espera tu regreso…. —

Ahí fue cuando comprendió que, a pesar de estar dormida, de algún modo u otro intentaba manifestar la poca humanidad que le quedase por medio de espectros fantasmales, levantando la mirada lentamente pudo ver a la madre de Nico quien era su viva imagen sentada en el trono con una melancólica sonrisa en su rostro la cual le pedía que se acercase con un movimiento gentil de su mano diestra. Acudiendo a su llamado subió unas escalinatas que llevaban al trono poniéndose de rodillas delante de ella dándole la mano mientras la mayor depositaba una pequeña runa mística de sangre y al entregársela algo extraño comenzaba a ocurrir, la mujer escupía sin parar sangre de su boca pareciendo estar debilitada o demacrándose poco a poco para únicamente decirle unas últimas palabras antes de que su final llegase inevitablemente.

Una gran oscuridad consumió a mi hija, la cual la volverá violenta cuando despierte… Maki… por favor…. acaba con el sufrimiento de mi pequeña… toma su corona y coloca la runa de la gran sangre sagrada en el centro para erradicar toda la maldad que rodea a Cainhurst… ¿Puedo confiarte mi última voluntad? —

La madre de Nico derramaba unas pequeñas lagrimas perdiendo su último aliento no sin antes decirle donde encontrarla.

Detrás del trono hay una puerta secreta que te llevara a la parte superior del castillo sigue derecho y ahí encontraras otro trono donde ahí está Nico…. sé que el fondo ella desea que seas tú la que le dé finalmente paz… por favor… Maki… hazlo…—

Después de esas últimas palabras la mayor caería desfallecida en sus brazos muriendo dejando a una pelirroja en una disyuntiva sosteniendo la runa mística sangrienta en su mano izquierda, su mirada se notaba afligida y temerosa.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Hola queridos lectores, he vuelto después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, la universidad me ha tenido completamente ocupado, estoy en mi proceso de titulación de maestrea y al fin tuve un descanso por las fiestas decembrinas, tendrá tiempo para terminar este fic y quizás "El extermino", para el próximo año me centrare en mis fic's de Aqours y en nuevos proyectos, sin más que agregar me despido, buenas tardes**


	6. Chapter 6

**BloodBorne: Las cazadoras Soldier Game**

Ya en este punto, solamente quedaba confrontar a Nico, pero Maki tenía miedo… por primera vez en varios años esa sensación la estaba perturbando a sobremanera, pensaba ella misma en ¿Cómo es que Nico se encontraría ahora?, ¿La recordaría acaso? solamente miraba la pequeña runa mística que la madre de ella le había dado en su mano apretándola con fuerza. Tomando el cuerpo de la mayor en brazos depositándolo en el trono para que pudiera descansar eternamente después de eso miro por unos breves minutos a la mujer quien yacía con una sonrisa en sus labios alejándose de ahí caminando unos pasos detrás de ese gran trono para encontrar otra puerta pero esta no tenía una perilla por lo que miro hacia todos lados mirando solamente una antorcha en la pared la cual movió casi de manera intuitiva abriéndose en cuestión de segundos esa puerta dejando ver al otro lado un gran camino el cual llevaba a una especie de mausoleo en el cual se veía un trono pero alguien sentado en el.

Lo que era desconcertante para la cazadora es que ese alguien tenía unas proporciones descomunales, quien traía puesto una indumentaria muy fina, pero a la vez muy desgastada cubriendo toda su fisonomía, además de una capa que le cubría la parte atrás de su cuerpo en las mismas condiciones, estando a lo lejos podía ver una gran corona de oro ya oxidada en su cabeza, pero además unos cabellos negros lacos que cubrían los costados del rostro. Al irse acercando también notaba como la piel estaba en un completo estado de putrefacción y lo más alarmante que a pesar de estar postrada en su trono esa persona con sus brazos cruzados en forma de x abrazaba una gran guadaña dándole un aspecto aterrador como intimidante a su presencia.

El frio en esa zona era mucho más intenso además de que el viento soplaba con más fuerza así que Maki fue acercándose con cuidado, pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca a pesar de su estado de congelación comenzó a mover los dedos de las manos haciendo que el hielo se cayera además poco a poco comenzó a mover la cabeza para finalmente mirar fijamente cara a cara a la pelirroja que estaba sintiendo un gran escalofrió en la espalda, desenvainando su gran hacha manteniéndose lejos. Lentamente comenzó a levantarse ese ente gigantesco del trono dando pasos lentos hacia donde estaba la cazadora mientras una gran fuerza emanaba de su cuerpo, una fuerza oscura muy hostil que hizo que sus ojos brillaran en un gran tono carmesí.

Nico…. pero esto… no puede ser….. — Al ver a Nico cara a cara el miedo estaba incrementando en ella.

Pero esto a la contraria no le importo que solamente levanto su gran arma comenzando a cargarla con una energía de tono vino alrededor de la hoja para empuñarla con una mano y de un solo tajo disparo varias calaveras de energía oscura que se dirigían a Maki a toda prisa quién las esquivo ágilmente viendo como en las zonas de impacto una gran cilindro de energía se levantaba dejando grandes cráteres en el suelo, Nico ya no era la misma chica de hace años… ahora era una especie de ente demoniaco que la materia sin pensarlo. A pesar del gran tamaño de la pelinegra sus movimientos ya ataques serian rápido con tan solo mover nuevamente su guadaña aventando una ráfaga de cuchillas de energía oscura que lograron sorprender a Maki quien trato de bloquear el daño con sus brazos pero esas cuchillas se clavaron en sus ante brazos y muslos haciéndola caer de rodillas causándole quemaduras de tercer grado.

¡Iagh! Pero qué demonios…. Energía arcana oscura…. a este paso con un gran ataque cargado me matara — Frunciendo el ceño levantándose desenvainaría su lanza fusil para contratar moviéndose a los costados mientras le lanzaba ataques de energía rodando de un lado a otro, cuando vio la oportunidad le disparó a quemarropa, pero simplemente el impacto no la movió — No le causo ni un solo rasguño…. —

Estaba en una gran desventaja ya que a pesar de la altura Nico se movía con gran destreza quien se lo haría saber al mover hacia ella para dar un golpe de tajo contra el suelo causando una gran explosión de energía aventando a Maki por los aires usando los escombros que salieron dispersos para imbuirlos con energía para usarlos como proyectiles que le lanzo velozmente golpeándola una y otra vez intensificando su dolor impactándola contra una de las torres para finalmente caer al suelo con heridas en estado crítico.

Nico…. porque…. haces esto…. que fue lo que te paso…. — Adolorida a mas no poder se levantaba sacando más arsenal de entre sus ropas.

Le lanzaría a Nico o unos cuchillos envenados con sangre de bestias infectadas esperando que le causaran algún tipo de efecto que la aturdiera, pero con solo extender su brazo la pelinegra los detuvo en el aire con telequinesis para moverlos en dirección hacia ella disparándolos sin ninfa tipo de piedad cayendo como proyectiles teledirigidos que rasgaron más su cuerpo causándole mas heridas que debilitaran su estado. Después de eso tomando su arma con armas manos golpeo la base contra el suelo concentrando más y más cantidades de energía oscura causando una gran explosión que embestiría todo lo que hubiera a su paso, Maki intentaría sin ningún resultado esquivarlo ya que la ráfaga la empujo tan fuerte que la arrastro hacia la orilla del techo del castillo logrando a duras penas colgarse de la misma con una mano, tratando de subir nuevamente luchando con todas sus fuerzas logro hacerlo quedando de rodillas observando como Nico comenzaba a dar vuelta para regresar a su trono. Lentamente se lograba poner de pie mirando la runa la cual brillaba con enorme intensidad.

No soy digna de usar este artefacto ancestral…. pero si no lo hago no podre acabar con el sufrimiento de Nico — Se decía a si misma mientras apretó la runa tanto que comenzó a absorber energía de esta sanando sus heridas y adquiriendo su fuerza para usarla a su favor. — ¡Hey Nico! ¡Aun no has acabado conmigo! —

Alzando la voz de tal manera que la contraria se volteo de nueva cuenta mirándola para mover su guadaña en varias direcciones lanzando ondas punzo cortantes que si no las esquivaba era seguro que la hicieran pedazos, pero con mucha facilidad logro esquivarlas comenzando a moverse en zig zag a una velocidad súper sónica para llegar a su oponente rápidamente posándose debajo de ella usando su hacha para golpearla con una ráfaga de esferas de luz oscura que golpearon rápidamente el cuerpo de Nico haciéndola trastabillar cayendo hacia atrás de espaldas causando un gran estruendo. Quedándose inerte por varios segundos pensando Maki que la había vencido se acercó hacia ella para usarla la runa al acercarse a su corona la cual tenía una especie de ranura con la forma de la misma, cuando estaba a punto de colocarla se detuvo en seco con un mar de emociones en sus pensamientos que le nublaban el juicio, sabía que si lo hacía ya no la volvería a ver, pero tampoco quería que siguiera en ese estado sufriendo una agonía eterna.

Ma…. Ki… — Una voz quebrada se escuchado salir de los labios partidos de aquella criatura gigantesca.

Nico… !Nico eres tú! — Lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos cayendo de rodillas al suelo dejando caer la runa de la gran sangre sagrada

Por favor… acaba con esto…. te lo suplico…. Ya no soporto esta agonía…. Quiero que mi último suspiro tu te lo lleves… por favor… —

Por más increíble que pareciera de los orbes carmesí de Nico salía una pequeña lagrima que se caía por sus mejillas, esto destrozo totalmente el corazón de Maki que tomaba la mejilla de la mayor para secar su lagrima tratando de cumplir su deseo pero su corazón se negaba a hacerlo, incluso su mente le estaba jugando en contra ya que le incitaba a no hacerlo por lo que con lo poco que le quedaba de raciocinio a Nico levanto su mano para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de la cazadora secando sus lágrimas para simplemente decirle algo que venía desde lo más profundo de su corazón como de su ser.

Siempre te he querido Maki, siempre lo hice…. siempre espere por tu regreso, incluso en momentos de incertidumbre y desesperanza la idea de que volvieras para rescatarme, de ayudar al reino prevalecieron así por lo que más quieras… termina con esto antes…. de que… que…. ¡Iarg! —

¡Nico! ¡Nico! ¡Qué sucede! — Asustada la cazadora tomo con más fuerza la mano de su querida reina

Hazlo rápido… o no… podre… detenerme…. ¡Acaba conmigo! ¡Antes… Antes de que yo acabe contigo! —

De forma drástica y violenta un gran torbellino de oscuridad comenzó a cubrirlas a ambas causando una gran explosión que levanto por los aires nuevamente a Maki quien súbitamente sintió un gran e punzante dolor atravesando su pecho, reaccionando rápidamente pudo ver con sus propios ojos como la punta de una espada atravesaba su pecho lo que provocaría una rápida hemorragia que la estaría prácticamente matando y con una fuerza descomunal Nico la aventó contra el suelo atravesando más y más su pecho, ya no lograba sentir esa pizca de humanidad en ella, solamente sentía ese instinto sangriento en ella, su mirada denotaba un gran y profundo vacío lo cual le termino por convencer que era lo que tenía que hacer, de golpe la hoja de la espada comenzó a emanar llamas aumentando el dolor que pudiera sentir hasta el punto de comenzar a perder la conciencia tomando su lanza fusil le disparo a la cara haciendo que se detuviera tomándose el rostro con una mano tomando con ambas manos el mango de la espada la quito de su pecho pero ya el daño estaba hecho, había lastimado sus órganos vitales teniendo una hemorragia interna masiva además de que el fuego de la espada bloqueaba las funciones de sanación de la gran sangre dejando un charco de sangre en donde estaba.

Este… acaso… ¿Es el final? Falle…. Le falle a Nico…. Le falle a su madre…. Le falle a mis compañeras… siento… —

Maki estaba muriendo lentamente y tan solo espero el golpe final el cual estaba a punto de suceder al ver como Nico le apuntaba con la espada directamente a su corazón, todo estaba finiquitado cuando la punta de la espada se dirigía a su objetivo, pero extrañamente estando a pocos centímetros de acabar con su vida se detuvo mirando fijamente a Maki quien respiraba agitada.

Te lo suplico…. Hazlo…. No podre resistir mucho más…. Maki…. hazlo por el amor de dios…. —

Pero Nico…. —

Maki… sin importar que es lo que pase… sin importar si muero o desaparece todo rastro de mi existencia y mi humanidad…. nunca olvides esto: "Mi vida a tu lado fue lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado, todos esos momentos que compartimos juntas, todas las risas, todos tus detalles, tu protección y más importante tu compañía… los atesorare aun en la otra vida… Siempre estaré esperando por ti… porque Te quiero Maki —

Con muchísima tristeza y dolor en su corazón tanto físico como emocional, se arrastró por el suelo para tomar la runa en su mano y acercándose nuevamente a Nico se logró poner de rodillas abrazándose de su cuello por un momento desahogando un llanto tan sincero, tan puro que con todo un mar de pesares coloco aquel artefacto en la ranura de la corona para liberarla de sus ataduras mientras comenzaba a desaparecer de ahí poco a poco, solamente restaba el despedirse ambas.

Estaré esperándote… en la eternidad…. Mi querida Maki…. — Al final en un haz de luz pudo ver a la Nico que recordaba, alegre y sonriente despidiéndose con un gesto con la mano para desaparecer ante sus ojos dejando solamente la guadaña y la espada en el suelo.

Pronto estaremos juntas…— Mirando la guadaña y la espada por unos segundos, un ardor le pegaba en el pecho abriendo sus ropajes notando como su herida cicatrizaba de manera extraña sanando su herida.

Al final aunque el invierno estaba desvaneciéndose de Cainhurst, esa sensación de vacío y tristeza aun perduraba en el interior de Maki pero ahora su mirada estaba fija en Yharnam... así que tomo esas armas y se alejó disponiéndose a retirarse para ir a esa ciudad maldita para ayudar a sus compañeras.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Si este arco les pareció muy intenso y con mucho drama, esperen el arco de Eli, aun la cosa no ha llegado a su punto más oscuro y profundo, se los aseguro, que pasen buenas tardes**


	7. Chapter 7

**BloodBorne: Las cazadoras Soldier Game**

 _Kitto shirazuni ita hou ga yokatta?_

 _Sonna itami o kakaenagara_

 _Nani ni mo iwazu waraunda mainichi_

 _Wasureyou to iikikasete_

 **Estoy segura que ¿Hubiese sido mejor fingir ignorancia?  
Soportando este dolor en mí pecho  
Todos los días sonreía sin decir nada  
Y diciéndome a mi misma que lo olvidara**

 _Omoide o tojikometa heartbreak_

 **Encerré mis sentimientos, heartbreak**

 _Arifureta kanashimi arifureta itami to_

 _Koboresou na namida koraete miru hoshi wa_

 _Itsumo yori mabushiku kagayaite ochisou da_

 _Watashi o shizuka ni terasu keredo_

 **Tristeza ordinaria y dolor ordinario también  
Apenas conteniendo estas lagrimas miro las estrellas  
Parecen más resplandecientes y despampanantes que siempre  
Mientras silenciosamente me iluminan**

 _Dandan kimochi ga ochitsuiteku no darou_

 _Jikan ga sugite kimi mo satte_

 _Tooi kioku ni kawaru no wa itsudarou_

 _Jikan wa sugita kimi wa satta_

 **Eventualmente estos sentimientos se calmaran  
A medida que pasa el tiempo, tú también te alejas  
¿Cuándo esto se volvió un recuerdo lejano?  
El tiempo pasa y tú te alejas**

 _Toikake o kurikaesu heartbreak_

 **Repetidamente me pregunto por qué, heartbreak**

 _Tomaranai kanashimi tomaranai itami wa_

 _Nami no you ni ima o nagashite yo ga akeru_

 _Itsumo yori hageshiku uzumaita kanjou dakara_

 _Watashi no subete ga kuzuresou da yo_

 **Mi interminable tristeza y mi interminable dolor  
Fluyen como lagrimas hasta el amanecer  
Mis sentimientos se remolinean con mayor violencia que lo usual  
Mi completo ser pareciera que se colapsa**

 _Nemurou ka tsuki ga yagate shirande_

 _Odayaka na yume o mune ni otosu_

 **¿Debería dormir? La luna eventualmente aumenta su luz  
Un gentil sueño cae en mi pecho**

 _Arifureta kanashimi arifureta itami to_

 _Koboresou na namida koraete miru hoshi wa_

 _Itsumo yori mabushiku kagayaite ochisou_ da

Watashi o shizuka ni terasu keredo

 **Con esta tristeza ordinaria y dolor ordinario  
Apenas conteniendo estas lagrimas miro las estrellas  
Parecen más resplandecientes y despampanantes que siempre  
Mientras silenciosamente me iluminan.**

 **Eli Ayase. Una lucha interminable entre la razón y el corazon**

 **Yharnam hace 3 año atrás**

¿Elichi de verdad debes irte? —

Una voz completamente melancólica y a punto de quebrarse resonaba en una pequeña habitación de tantas que se encontraban en una gran mansión donde una joven rubia se estaba alistando para salir de viaje, dicha joven era la heredera de la gran fortuna Ayase una de las familias más importantes y de renombre en la ciudad Yharnam , junto a ella se encontraba una joven sacerdotisa de cabello purpura quien intentaba disuadir a quién consideraba la persona más importante de su vida, su razón de existir para que no se fuera de su lado, pero ya tenía órdenes de que tenía que partir a primera hora del día siguiente a la santa sede para recibir un entrenamiento muy riguroso como cazadora del Vaticano, pero al menos para su alivio no estaría sola en esa nueva aventura ya que le acompañarían sus 2 entrañables amigas Maki Nishikino y Umi Sonoda que igual que ella eran herederas de una gran fortuna de sus familias.

Con mucho pesar observo a su amada peli morada mientras le tomaba la mejilla con la diestra regalándole una tierna sonrisa que engalanaba su mirada celeste y caballerosa.

Nozomi…. te prometo que he de volver… Me convertiré en una gran cazadora y así podre protegerte —

Pero ¿Quién te protegerá a ti Elichi? — Con tristeza tomaba su rostro con ambas manos para juntar su frente con la suya soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas — Vuelve pronto Elichi…. no me dejes tanto tiempo sola… presiento que algo malo sucederá en la ciudad.

Te prometo que así será…. mi amada Nozomi — Entregándole un casto beso a sus labios le abraza con mucha ternura y devoción para después simplemente depararse dándole un beso la frente para partir hacia El vaticano.

Y así el viaje de Eli comenzó, convirtiéndose en uno lleno de dificultades, retos y de superación personal para ella ya que recibió un entrenamiento totalmente duro y brutal en la grana Abadía de San Pablo Extramuros por 3 largos años donde logro grandes hazañas convirtiéndose por ende en una cazadora de alto mando y junto a sus amigas formaron la unidad de cacería "Soldier Game" donde ella era la líder, gracias a su madurez y su actitud tranquila pero siempre ágil a la hora de toma decisiones o realizar estrategias. Un día llegaron informes de que su tierra natal había sido invadida por un extraño mal que transformaba a las personas en bestias sedientas de sangre, que el terror irrumpía en las calles por lo que el vaticano las enviaría a ellas 3 para encargarse del problema, pero la situación era más compleja de lo que se pensaba ya que a Maki la habían enviado a Cainhurst, a Umi a la entrada de Yharnam pero a ella dadas sus aptitudes y excelentes credenciales de combate la enviarían a la zona más pesada de la ciudad la cual se llamaba "Yharnam Central" donde la infestación era más severa. De entrada, ya le preocupaba el que su amada pudiera estar en peligro o peor aún que fuera una de esas cosas, no quería verse en la necesidad de arrancarle la vida con sus propias manos.

 **Yharnam Central – Actualidad**

La parte céntrica de la ciudad era donde las grandes edificaciones se erigían, catedrales, bibliotecas, hospitales e incluso donde la gente con más poder de la ciudad vivía, pero también se sabía que de noche era la peor zona en la cual poder transitar ya que las monstruosidades más atroces hacían acto de presencia y masacraban a la gente inocente que tuvieran a su paso por lo que toque de queda para las autoridades fue impartida de manera inmediata pero en esa noche en la cual la luna cubría con un manto claro las calles cubiertas de niebla como de ese hedor fétido a sangre y muerte provocaba que el entorno se tornase algo totalmente siniestro. Las calles estaban en completo silencio, las grandes edificaciones lucían totalmente imponente como aterradoras pero eso no le daba ningún tipo de miedo a una sola chica que caminaba en las calles con lentitud portando una elegante gabardina negra con bordes dorados en las orillas, un chaleco de tela fina debajo de esta y por más extraño que pareciera una hermosa falda rojiza que dejaba ver ligeramente unas botas de punta metálica quien cargaba en un brazo un arma sumamente potente y destructiva, la gran ametralladora Gatling con balas de mercurio pero además en la espalda cargaba un gran martillo pesado como un gran sable de hoja azul celeste, su cabello rubio saltaba a relucir lacio llegándole hasta los hombros ya que solo llevaba un pequeño sombrero muy femenino.

Nozomi…. hace mucho tiempo no te veo…. solo espero que aun estés viva… — Apretaba la empuñadura de la gran ametralladora mientras caminaba por las grandes calles de Yharnam Central.

Prácticamente Eli era una especie de tanque para esa época ya que muy pocos podían cargar con armas tan pesadas como el gran martillo eclesiástico con su sable como la ametralladora, sus altos mandos sabían de la gravedad de la situación por lo que no se anduvieron con tonterías al darle esas armas ya que ciertamente confiaban en ella al 100%. La noche se volvía más pesada a cada instante que pasaba los sentidos de ella estaban totalmente activos que no perdía detalle de cualquier movimiento o sonido que pudiera generarse en la gran oscuridad que le rodeaba.

De pronto a lo lejos vio una especie de figura humanoide caminando entre la niebla, pero gracias a eso no podía distinguir lo que realmente era por lo que se acercó un poco, pero al tener un poco más de visión se daba cuenta que era una especie de criatura que caminaba en 4 patas alarga como delgada que tenía un aspecto bestial, con grandes garras en sus patas, colmillos además de emanar un gran olor a sangre de su cuerpo.

Creo que es hora de que me den la bienvenida — Levantando la ametralladora ágilmente jalo del gatillo causando una gran detonación constante disparando hacia la zona donde se encontraba dicha criatura quien al parecer se movía rápidamente esquivando las balas de mercurio con facilidad llegando a pocos metros de ella lanzando un zarpazo contra el suelo siendo esquivado por la rubia dando un salto hacia atrás.

Disparándole de nueva cuenta miraba como las balas daban contra su figura causando que carne putrefacta cayese al suelo haciendo que rugiera con ferocidad, pero sin hacerse ver herida o algo por el estilo, de golpe comenzó a correr hacia Eli lanzando otro zarpazo que de nueva cuenta seria bloqueado por ella al dispararle a la mano prácticamente dejándole un hueco en la palma hiriéndola esta vez haciéndola gruñir con molestia haciendo que se alejara rápidamente. Pero no podía darse el lujo de pensar que el peligro había paso ya que de entre los callejones comenzaban a salir gigantes que tenían apariencia humana armados con enormes hachas y espadas portando una apariencia sangrienta como sedienta de la misma. Su caminar era lento, pero en tan solo segundos como por arte de magia comenzaron a correr hacia ella para intentar hacerle daño con sus armas.

Esto es peor de lo que pensaba…. las personas han perdido todo rastro de humanidad y solo responden a la sed de sangre — Se colgó su ametralladora en la espalda tomando de la empuñadura su sable y martillo para ahora combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. — Bien es hora de usar las manos —

Rápidamente bloqueaba los golpes de sus enemigos con la hoja de su sable y con el martillo contraatacaba de manera brutal derribándoles para darle el golpe de gracia aplastando sus cráneos esparciendo la sangre por doquier, abriéndose prácticamente paso entre la muchedumbre que parecía salir de las sombras gritando eufórica, intentando bloquear su camino cuando de pronto por la espalda una especie de ogro ejecutor salía de la nada cargando un gran hacha, logrando causarle una cortada en la espalda que rápidamente emanaba sangre derribándola y cuando estaba a punto de partirla en 2 con un solo golpe la rubia rápidamente con su martillo lo decapito dejando caer el cuerpo de esa cosa al suelo, veía como su carne estaba podrida y manchada de sangre. La situación para Eli se pondría peor cuando escucho lo que era una especie de aullido mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse a lo que eran posiblemente hombres lobos descendiendo de lo alto de los edificios mostrando sus colmillos gruñendo con mucha hambre asechando a su presa.

Demonios…. si no salgo de aquí rápido estas criaturas van a matarme…. son demasiados y mi destreza y fuerza no serán suficiente si no hago una buena estrategia —

Rápidamente se levantaba del suelo usando su ametralladora para dispararle a esa cosas aturdiéndolas para así abrirse camino para ir a un lugar seguro pero tan solo al levantarse los hombres lobos saltaron en picada hacia ella golpeando el suelo con sus garras fallando por apenas milímetros mientras Eli corría usando su espada para poder golpear a las bestias que se acercaran con más facilidad matando a algunas con cortes críticos en su cuerpo pero también corriendo el riesgo de ser herida pero para su suerte las heridas eran a duras penas superficiales.

¡Una reja, bien el lugar perfecto para poder atrincherarme y así acabarlos a todos — Con mucha destreza y determinación esquivaba los golpes constantes de esas cosas dando un salto que le llevo al otro lado de la reja cerrándola y bloqueándola con un trozo de metal quedando encerrada en lo que parecía ser una especie de cementerio ya que habían tumbas y jardines por todos lados! — ¡Malditas criaturas creyeron que me tenían! ¡Ja! ¡Ahora es mi turno! —

Sin piedad alguna jalo el gatillo nuevamente para masacrar a los monstruos que metían los brazos entre los barrotes para intentar alcanzarla tomándole algunos minutos para hacerse cargo de ellos con facilidad estando a salvo después de ese recibimiento tan agitado. Tomando un respiro se miró su ropa soltando un suspiro restándole importancia al asunto siguiendo su camino adentrándose a ese cementerio para encontrarse recargado de un árbol a una persona sentada en una silla de ruedas portando un habito negro de monje todo rasgado, pero además una escopeta en la diestra una clara señal de peligro que a pesar de eso se acercó al hombre para preguntarle sobre la situación de Yharnam pero lo que recibiría de respuesta no sería algo que le ayudara de mucho.

Buenas noches buen hombre…. disculpe…. ¿Cómo salgo de este cementerio? — Con una voz tranquila se acercó inclinando su cuerpo para estar a su altura.

Je je je… jovencita… Al parecer eres cazadora… por lo que temo decirte que los cazadores aquí encontraran su tumba — El hombre estaba en transición de ser una más de las criaturas por lo que su actuar era normal.

Intento levantar la escopeta, pero Eli con un integro movimiento le atravesó el pecho con su espada matando al hombre al instante, tomando su escopeta viendo que usaba balas de mercurio por lo que le sería útil para lidiar con lo que se hallara en ese cementerio.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Todo cristo quería matarla :v jajajaja como a Umi y a Maki jajajaja pero honestamente la cosa se pondrá mucho más fea aquí el NozoEli va a ser muy cargada con drama y sangre se los aseguro, buenas tardes nos vemos mañana con el segundo capítulo de este arco.**


	8. Chapter 8

**BloodBorne: Las cazadoras Soldier Game**

La noche estaba en su punto más maduro, el ambiente gélido y perturbador se acrecentaba a cada paso que daba la rubia entre las tumbas de aquel cementerio, crujiendo algunas rocas que estaban sueltas de entre las lapidas agudizando sus sentidos totalmente para así evitar de nueva cuenta ser sorprendida, pero todo estaba en su contra ya que al parecer a cada paso que daba, sonidos y ecos extraños se profundizaban a lo lejos pero cada vez eran más cercanos con cada paso suyo.

Tranquilamente había llegado a una zona en la cual se encontraba una especie de pequeño templo el cual estaba en total abandono, dirigiéndose hacia este se adentró al interior cerrando las puertas con una tabla como cerrojo para que nada de afuera pudiera entrar, ya así dispuso a dejar sus armas a un costado para comenzar a bajar su atuendo para dejar ver su dorso y brazos que estaban totalmente rasgados y sangrando. Por suerte traía entre sus cosas vendas como alcohol los cuales uso para desinfectar las heridas de sus brazos las cuales cubrió con las vendas, en la herida de su espalda se ayudó de un espejo para cauterizarla con el alcohol, pero además uso la punta de su sable la cual unto en una flama de una de las velas de un altar que había ahí para cicatrizar la herida.

A pesar del dolor no se detuvo a esta haber cicatrizado la herida, gimiendo y chasqueando los dientes a regañadientes finalmente logro cerrarla colocándose sus ropas nuevamente sentándose en uno de los grandes taburetes de la iglesia mirando la cruz en el altar del fondo.

Este lugar es tan familiarizado contigo Nozomi…. — Tan solo recordarla le hacía sentir un gran pesar en su pecho sacando un pendiente de plata el cual era un lirio que significaba mucho para ella mirándolo en la palma de su mano.

 _Elichi…. mira…. compre esto para ti…. — La peli morada con esa sonrisa tan radiante y pura embelesada con esa mirada turquesa se acercaba a la rubia quien se encontraba leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol en una de las grandes plazas de la santa sede._

 _Nozomi…. no debiste hacerlo…. no te hubieras molestado… — Dejo en un santiamén su lectura para prestarle toda su atención a la mujer que complementaba su vida_

 _La sacerdotisa sonrío de forma dulce como siempre lo ha hecho cuando se encontraba en compañía de ella, sentándose a su lado para tomar su mano delicadamente entre las suyas depositando algo pequeño en ellas, esto le causo curiosidad a la rubia quien dirigió su mirada celeste a las manos ajenas para mirar con tranquilidad lo que había depositado al quitarla: era un hermoso pendiente de plata con un lirio el cual tenía las iniciales de ambas grabas en el tallo de este. Eli había quedado maravillada que por unos segundos lo apretó contra su pecho para después acercarse hacia ella para besar su mejilla con mucha calidez tomando sus manos entre las suyas._

 _Es hermoso…. Nozomi…. gracias…. debió costarte mucho para conseguirlo… — Hablando con serenidad esbozo una sonrisa en sus labios._

 _De hecho, no Elichi…. una noble me lo entrego como un regalo por haberla ayudado con un problema — Se acercó para besar tímidamente sus labios ya que no querían que nadie de la iglesia las viera porque sería peligroso para ambas._

 _Es muy noble de su parte… pero de nueva cuenta te agradezco me lo obsequies, lo guardare muy bien —_

 _Así tranquilamente ambas se quedaron bajo la sombra de un árbol mirando el cielo azulado, mientras recargaban sus cabezas sobre la otra entrelazando sus manos sonriendo ampliamente al disfrutar la compañía mutua. Para Eli y Nozomi momentos como estos eran único e incomparables, momentos que siempre recordarían a pesar del tiempo o las circunstancias._

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, Eli estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escucho el crujir de la madera entre las penumbras de la iglesia levantándose tomando una antorcha que había a la mano para alumbrar a su alrededor empezando a ver como lo que en apariencia eran personas o al menos lo que quedaban de ellas ya que solo se les podía ver de la cintura para arriba se arrastraban por el suelo mientras gemían de angustia, demostrando un estado de putrefacción critico llenos de fango, acercándose a ella por lo que tomo la escopeta para empezar a dispararles bastando tiro para asesinar a una, siguiendo con el mismo proceso continuamente causando eco los ruidos de las detonaciones sin darse cuenta que estaba llamando la atención demasiado ya que las criptas de las tumbas del cementerio empezaban a abrirse. Caminando de un lado para otro usaba todo lo que tuviera a su alrededor para bloquearles el paso a esas criaturas que se arrastraban en su dirección sin parar.

Disparando una y otra vez con la escopeta termino topándose con la entrada de la iglesia misma que había bloqueado, buscando algo que pudiera usar para aniquilar a esas cosas que se propagaban como ratas, logrando ver un candelabro junto a una mesa la cual tenía un poco de alcohol desconociendo el porqué de eso pero sin importarle mucho comenzó a tirar alcohol hacia esas cosas para después simplemente tirarle a una sola el candelabro provocando una llamarada instantánea que se propago por los alrededores de la iglesia y como todo era prácticamente flameable comenzó a arder todo en cuestión de minutos teniendo que salir por la puerta principal dejando a esas cosas consumiéndose entre el fuego.

Esas personas… no… esas cosas no tenían medio cuerpo… ¿Quién pudo haberlas partido a la mitad con tal presión? — Se preguntaba a si misma intento encontrar la respuesta a algo tan inexplicable.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para retirarse de esa iglesia se encontró con algo incluso más inexplicable que eso, esqueletos humanos de pie en estado completamente estático quienes la rodeaban y le miraban fijamente, como maniquíes esparcidos por todo el cementerio, la situación iba de mal en peor para Eli quien ya estaba a punto de abrir fuego contra esas cosas pero se detuvo enfundando sus armas al ver que no parecían querer atacarle, grave error que pagaría caro, ya que de manera imprudente comenzó a caminar entre los esqueletos pensando que no le harían daño pero cuando de manera descuidada golpeo a uno derribándolo y esparciendo los huesos por el suelo los demás rápidamente empezaron a moverse tratando de alcanzarla lanzando manotazos a diestra y siniestra.

¡Demonios! ¡Lo que faltaba, Títeres esqueléticos me quieren atacar! — Empuñando su sable partía por la mitad a cuanto se le interpusiera en su camino dejando caer los huesos humanos que instantáneamente se volvían a regenerar como si nada — ¡Oh vamos! ¡Debes estar bromeando! —

Sin importar a cuanto enemigo hiciera pedazos con un golpe de tajo estos se volvían a levantar sin detenerse, por lo que tuvo que escapar de nueva cuenta a las profundidades del cementerio entrando a una cueva rápidamente dejando atrás a los esqueletos que se detuvieron en la entrada de la misma quedando estáticos, causando aún más desconcierto en la cazadora pero siguiendo su camino hacia adelante caminando por unos 50 metros hacia lo más oscuro de esa cueva encontrándose con lo que sería una especie de túnel el cual atravesaba el cementerio por lo que lo siguió pero consciente de que podría encontrarse con otras criaturas los cuales seria asa ya que de entre algunos escombros comenzaban a salir lo que eran guerreros caídos de Yharnam porque reconocía las armaduras y las armas que estos traían. Por lo cual tomaría el mango de su martillo para tener en la zurda su sable y la diestra su martillo para combatir a los guardias zombies de la ciudad cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ya en este punto no le sorprendía que estos se pudieran mover rápido y pudieran bloquear sus ataques con una gran destreza, pero no eran invencibles eso era lo único que le causaba alivio a la cazadora Eli que con solo un golpe de su martillo de lleno en el cuerpo de los guardias los derriba y los aplastaba con un macizo golpe de gracia, pero mientras el combate seguía más enemigos salían y con armas que podrían ponerla en grandes predicamentos.

¡Vamos eso es todo lo que tienen! ¡Tengo para todos! — Alardeaba confiada de ella misma

La cosa se complicaría para ella ya que algunos traían escopetas cortas y ballestas por lo que tuvo que esquivar los disparos de estos y a la vez contratacar con sus armas en cuestión de segundos para no dar un paso en falso dejándose expuesta para un golpe crítico, por suerte estos enemigos no eran muy resistentes a sus embates ya que con solo uno o dos golpes estos caían al suelo muertos pero cuando la salida se vislumbraba además de que sus enemigos disminuían considerablemente unos pasos que hacían temblar el suelo se acercaban al lugar peligrosamente por lo que tuvo que acabar con los guardias rápidamente tomando su ametralladora gatling jalando del gatillo para rociarles lo que quedaba del cartucho derriband como si se tratasen de piezas de domino consiguiéndolo afortunadamente apresurándose para salir de ahí para así evitar ese enemigo desconocido pero no sería así ya que al poner un pie fuera un impacto la golpeo de lleno en el pecho aventándola unos metros hacia atrás dejándola muy adolorida.

Maldito…. te voy a cortar en 2…. — Escupió sangre de su boca limpiándola con su muñeca levantando la mirada encontrándose con el causante de ese gran golpe.

Era ni más ni menos que un gran troll, que traía sus ropas cual pordiosero fuera quien babeaba espuma de la boca y gruñía con mucha fiereza corriendo hacia Eli quien rodando a un costado evito el siguiente golpe levantándose recargando su ametralladora con un cartucho nuevo deshaciéndose del otro tirándole un baño de balas de mercurio que le hacían gritar de dolor ya que sin ella saberlo ese material era su mayor debilidad, por lo que se lo vacío completamente derribándolo mientras todo su cuerpo tenía orificios por los cuales se desangraba. Aun débil intentaba levantarse, pero Eli no tendría piedad con el caído, haciéndole estallar la cabeza con un tiro de la escopeta en el centro de su frente matándolo inevitablemente.

Debo salir rápido de aquí…. si no lo hago pasare de cazador a presa…. —

Dejando el cadáver del troll atrás siguió hacia adelante subiendo una escalinata mientras a los costados podía ver el resto de Yharnam cubierto de niebla pero infestado de indescriptibles criaturas, la luna en el cielo ya no se encontraba blanca sino en un color amarillento muy raras veces visto por lo que se apresuró a llegar a la cima para ver qué es lo que hallaría ahora, llegando a la entrada de lo que era unos jardines con un mausoleo el cual rodeaban, la entrada estaba cerrada con candado pero esta además tenía un una inscripción en una placa la cual decía claramente: _"Tumba de Odeón"_. Eli usando la escopeta abrió el candando dándole una patada a la entrada abriendo las rejas de par en par caminando con cautela entre los jardines que parecían estar bien cuidados, el mausoleo ni siquiera mostraba signos de deterioro o afectación por lo que sucedía a su alrededor era imposible que esto fuera real por lo que levantó la voz para llamar a quien se encontrara ahí humano o bestia su intuición le decía que alguien se encontraba ahí.

¿Hay alguien aquí? — Pasaron los segundos, pero el silencio seguía reinando — ¿Hay alguien aquí? — Repitió con más severidad, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Al darse cuenta que el lugar estaba desolado decidió voltearse para salir de ahí pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar para ir de nueva cuenta hacia el cementerio una voz inconfundible para ella le hablo, pero esta se notaba apagaba, hueca y sin ningún tipo de emoción en sus palabras.

Elichi…. si fuera tu… no regresaría por el sendero del cementerio… podrías encontrar la muerte ahí —

Sorprendida volteo como de rayo hacia atrás abriendo los ojos de par en par tapándose la boca con ambas manos asombrada de lo que su mirada celeste había mirado en ese momento.

Por dios… Nozomi…. —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: ¿Cómo creen que Nozomi haya quedado después de años de no verse?, ¿Se habrá convertido en una de esas bestias o habrá conservado su humanidad? o quizás ¿Habrá quedado en un estado mucho peor?, descúbranlo en el capítulo final de este arco mañana, buenas tardes**


	9. Chapter 9

**BloodBorne: Las cazadoras Soldier Game**

Finalmente volviste a casa Elichi…. estoy realmente feliz de que regresaras — Su voz sonaba suave y tranquila, pero ya carecía de esa calidez que siempre había tenido, algo había cambiado en la peli morada después de 3 años de ausencia por parte de la rubia.

Nozomi….. pero… como terminaste así….. dios santo…. ¿Qué sucedió contigo? — La rubia no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando a pocos metros de ella.

De todas las situaciones inimaginables en las cuales podría encontrarla, la actual era la última que si quiera podría pensar Eli ya que su querida, su amada Nozomi se encontraba en un estado realmente grave, por no decir crítico, porque para empezar en la parte de los ojos tenía una venda que los cubría, su piel en su rostro como en sus manos se podían ver múltiples cicatrices, su ropa estaba toda roída y desgastada, podía oler ese aroma a sangre impregnado en ella, a pesar de portar un gran vestido largo negro con una cruz de oro bordada desde el cuello hasta el final de su vestimenta su aspecto era deplorable, su cabello estaba opaco, demasiado descuidado además de que portaba en la zurda una gran alabarda con una punta de lanza la cual tenía la hoja afilada manchada con sangre ya seca. Por más que fuera Nozomi, ella ya no era la chica de la cual se había enamorado, gentil, de buen corazón y de radiante sonrisa inmaculada.

¿Qué pasa Elichi?... ¿Acaso no te gusta cómo me veo? Jejeje — Sonaba algo irónica y burlesca soltando una risilla algo sarcástica.

¿Qué te paso Nozomi?, ¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto? — Su preocupación era latente y luchaba por no derramar lágrimas de sus ojos, aunque sus iris celestes ya estaban cristalizándose.

Por desgracia… la sed de sangre digamos que acabo con mi humanidad… ahora me dedico a matar bestias para saciar esa sed Elichi… Y a juzgar por el olor que desprendes… tu igual has venido a Yharnam por la misma razón — Una sonrisa demente de oreja a oreja se formó en sus labios causando cierto temor en la contraria

Te equivocas… Yo vine a este lugar para eliminar esa plaga y salvar a la gente de la ciudad, para salvarte…. Nozomi… —

De manera sumamente estrepitosa la sacerdotisa levanto la alabarda y rápidamente dio un salto cayendo en picada en la posición de la rubia quien estaba desconcertada, las intenciones de Nozomi eran claramente atacarla por lo que desenvaino el sable para bloquear el golpe de su arma causando que el choque de los metales sacaran chispas, Eli no podía comprender porque se volvió tan sanguinaria pero no sabía todos los horrores que tuvo que pasar Nozomi para sobrevivir, ni que fue mordida por una de esas bestias provocando que perdiera la cordura por completo al punto de no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sangre o muerte. La sacerdotisa empujo hacia adelante a la cazadora haciéndola retroceder unos metros mientras le apuntaba con su alabarda peligrosamente, pero la contraria no quería luchar con ella, no quería lastimarla por más que estuviera infectada lo menos que deseaba es llegar al extremo de matarla, pero a como estaba tornándose la situación quizás ese sería la única salida, se negaba a que así fuera con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero eso poco le importaba a la peli morada ya que en su mente solamente el deseo de sangre era lo único que existía, cualquier recuerdo u emoción que tuviese hacia la contraria ya era inexistente, completamente nulo.

Nozomi, por favor no hagas esto…. detente… te lo suplico, si estas infectada la plaga déjame llevarte a un lugar seguro… debe haber una cura en la iglesia de la sanación — Intentaría por todos los medios convencerla, pero tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que no serviría.

¿Realmente crees que puedes curarme? Elichi… lamento decirte que es ya una pérdida de tiempo…. Una bestia me arranco los ojos y además me mordió causando en mi algo completamente indescriptible.

No hicieron más palabras para describir el sufrimiento que ella paso ya que solamente le vasto mostrar un poco de su clavícula donde tenía una marca de lo que pudiera ser un zarpazo o una mordida que ya estaba en completo estado de putrefacción, agusanado y cayéndose pedazo a pedazo su piel, pero como si fuera poco levanto la venta de sus ojos mostrando las cuencas de estos con 2 huecos donde se supone debían ir sus ojos. Esto fue demasiado para Eli quien perturbada temblaba de miedo, pero a su vez impotencia al darse cuenta que quizás ya era tarde para ella y salvarla posiblemente ya no era una opción viable pero a pesar de eso haría todo lo posible por detenerla, incluso si tuviera que sacrificarse en el proceso para poder hacerlo.

Elichi…. Yo…. ya estoy condenada… a vagar por las sombras alimentándome de todo lo que encuentre, bestias, personas… demonios lo que sea para satisfacer mi apetito… Si tu aún me quieres… si aún te importo… vete de aquí y déjame, salva a quienes tengas que salvar, pero olvídate de mí — Ponía su alabarda en posición de descanso como si le diera la oportunidad de retirarse.

Lo siento Nozomi… Yo no me iré de aquí sin ti… si debo luchar contigo…. lo hare… — Empuño su sable en posición de combate y su martillo.

Si eso es lo que quieres…. bien…. —

Nozomi tan solo tomo un ligero impulso para desplazarse de manera sobrehumana, sumamente rápida hacia donde estaba ella lanzando un golpe con su alabarda que fue bloqueado por Eli usando su espada y martillo en forma de x consiguiendo detener el paso de la sacerdotisa pero esta no se detuvo en sus embates ya que siguió golpeando una y otra vez arrastrando con la fuerza de los impactos hacia atrás a la cazadora quien en respuesta rompió la x y esquivo una estocada de la punta de lanza de la alabarda colocándose a pocos centímetros de ella desde abajo golpeando de lleno con el martillo a la contraria levantándola por los aires haciéndola caer brutalmente al suelo, esto ni siquiera inmuto a Nozomi quien se levantó limpiándose la sangre que salía de sus labios lanzándose nuevamente al ataque golpeándose entre las hojas e ambas armas una atacando y la otra defendiendo consecutivamente, siendo un combate completamente reñido ya que ninguna de las 2 daba su brazo a torcer. A cada segundo la noche avanzaba siendo ya las 3 de la mañana en Yharnam hora en la cual todo empezaría a empeorar no solo para Eli sino también para Nozomi.

Porque de manera abrupta ella detuvo sus ataques comenzando a tomarse los costados de la cabeza cayendo de rodillas gruñendo de dolor.

Nozomi…. ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Nozomi que te pasa! — Intentando acercarse a ella, fue detenida por un enorme alarido salido de los labios ajenos.

¡Aléjate de mí!, ¡Argh!, ¡Si valoras tu vida solo vete de aquí!, ¡Sigue tu misión o realmente lo vas a lamentar Elichi! — Mientras hablaba su voz se tornaba monstruosa y poco a poco su aspecto estaba mutando peligrosamente.

Eli antes de si quiera poder estar a pocos pasos de ella retrocedió alarmada al ver como Nozomi comenzaba a transformarse en una bestia, alargándose su mandíbula, saliéndole colmillos, alargándose las uñas de las manos y mucho pelo por todos lados, dilatándose sus músculos al punto de haberse trasformado en una especie de licántropo que se levantaba rugiendo con ferocidad mirando a quien se había vuelto su presa, gruñendo impaciente y sádica lanzándose hacia ella corriendo con rapidez llegando hacia ella para lanzar un zarpazo a su pecho desgarrando sus ropas y causando heridas superficiales mientras la rubia estaba impactada por el cambio que no pudo reaccionar al golpe de manera instantánea hasta que el dolor la invadía cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Rápidamente la sangre salía de sus heridas provocando que el malestar fuera más intenso, pero a pesar de eso se levantó rápidamente tomando su sable y martillo para combatir con ella.

De nueva cuenta volvería a abalanzarse contra ella Nozomi, saltándole encima tomándole sus brazos con ambas garras inmovilizándola totalmente lanzando mordidas que evito que surtieran efecto moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro logrando enfurecer más a la bestia que desgarro más su pecho escuchándose los ecos de los gritos de dolor por todas partes, tratando de evitar que siguiera, lográndolo a duras penas al tomar el mango del martillo golpeando el costado de la cabeza de la criatura la cual aturdida se reincorporo aullando corriendo hacia ella en zigzag saltando a los pocos metros de nueva cuenta pero esta vez estaba preparada Eli quien con su sable logro causar una herida su pecho haciendo que al caer al suelo de pie se pudiera de cunclillas la bestia tomándose donde estaba la herida viendo la palma de su mano herida. Pero al parecer eso no la detendría ya que tomo un pilar de piedra de ese campo santo usándolo para golpear a Eli quien se protegió un poco al hacerse hacia atrás pero el siguiente golpe no lo pudo evitar haciéndola caer de nueva cuenta.

No…. zo…. mi…. por favor… reacciona…. no tienes que hacer esto…. — Escupiendo sangre su cuerpo le temblaba y le dolía al intentar levantarse.

No importaba cuanto le suplicara, ella simplemente ya era irreconocible y para cuando iba a dar el golpe de gracia con su garra algo extraño ocurrió en el cielo, la luna estaba tornándose completamente roja y el mismo cielo en vez de hacer oscuro ahora tomaba una tonalidad color vino, poco a poco todo el entorno comenzó a ponerse más pesado de lo habitual apareciendo en lo alto de las torres de la ciudad criaturas amorfas con varios brazos y una fisonomía sumamente delgada agarrándose de la cima de las edificaciones poseyendo una cabeza totalmente monstruosa con muchos ojos que miraban fijamente hacía varias direcciones. Nozomi quien se había detenido extrañamente comenzó a dar la vuelta retirándose del lugar pero Eli no la dejaría irse así como así por lo que desenfundando la escopeta jalo del gatillo golpeando a quemarropa el dorso de ella atravesándolo con la bala de mercurio derribándola de golpe causando un daño aún mayor en la licántropo que ahora si le costó levantarse ya que la sangre estaba cayendo con mas fluidez por la herida teniendo como resultado un enorme debilitamiento en su cuerpo como en su fuerza bestial.

Para cuando logro levantarse la bestia ella a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie que solo pudo levantar el sable adoptando una posición de combate, con la otra mano tenía la escopeta apuntando hacia su objetivo

Nozomi… por favor…. no lo hagas…. te lo suplico…. — Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras su rostro tenía una expresión de angustia latente.

Por desgracia a pesar de estar mal herida, Nozomi se abalanzaría por última vez contra Eli y esta última cerraría los ojos esperando que le matase jalando de nueva cuenta del gatillo de la escopeta escuchándose un chillido pocos segundos después, quedando un silencio sepulcral en el entorno hasta que abrió los ojos viendo una escena que le partió completamente el corazón ya que ella no había sido la causante del chillido de su amada sacerdotisa sino alguien más, una chica estaba delante de ella dándole la espalda a la Eli, quien igualmente era rubia, pero su atuendo de cazador era de estilo inglés completamente pero eso no era lo preocupante sino el ver que le había atrapado la yugular con 2 espadas gemelas y esta no dudo en degollar a su amada al encender la hoja de sus espadas con fuego degollando a Nozomi ante sus ojos sin la posibilidad de hacer algo para salvarla dejando caer la cabeza a un lado, el cuerpo como costal se derrumbó quedando solamente un charco de sangre en el lugar.

Aun no es tu momento de morir cazadora Ayase…. la cacería aún no termina— Fue lo único que le dijo antes de retirarse.

A unos metros de ella se encontraba otra cazadora con lo una oz curva gigantesca quien estaba recargada de un árbol, cruzada de brazos mirando hacia la asesina de Nozomi portando una vestimenta de idénticas características con un sombrero abombado pudiéndose nota su cabellera peli jengibre y una mirada celeste como la suya. Ambas se alejaron del lugar hasta desaparecer de esos jardines dejando a Eli sola, debilitada, confundida y con el corazon hecho pedazos que solamente le quedo gritar con frustración dejando salir su llanto desconsolado ante la muerte de la mujer más importante de su vida.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Estoy seguro que nadie esperaba este final para este arco, como dije el arco de Eli marcaria diferencia para los siguientes capítulos que prometo serán sangrientos y viscerales, sin más que agregar me retiro buenas tardes**

 **P.D. No me odien NozoEli fans**


	10. Chapter 10

**BloodBorne: Las cazadoras Soldier Game**

 **La vicaria Hanayo Koizumi**

El extraño cambio del entorno en Yharnam no paso desapercibido para nadie que estuviera en los alrededores, en cada callejón o en cada suburbio de esa ciudad el cielo como la luna estaban de color carmesí y esas criaturas en lo alto de los edificios eran muy notables al punto de provocar en el ambiente una sensación de incertidumbre como de terror latentes, en uno de los callejones de la ciudad Kotori y Umi estaban caminando con cautela ya que buscaban algún lugar donde poder sanar la herida de la peli gris de una manera más cuidadosa porque a pesar de haberla cauterizado el estado físico de la amada de la cazadora peli azul era completamente deprimente, totalmente critico que necesitaba ayuda de manera urgente. Ahí fue donde recordó sobre la clínica de Iosefka donde podrían atenderla si es que alguien ahí quedaba vivo, por lo que se dirigieron rápidamente a ese lugar.

Pero por desgracia Kotori estaba muy débil como para seguir adelante terminando por tropezar en el suelo, ardiendo en fiebre con un rostro totalmente pálido dando indicios de que su debilitamiento ya era sumamente severo.

¡Kotori te encuentras bien! — La peli azul no soltó ni un solo momento el brazo de la contraria mirándole con muchísima preocupación.

Umi….. creo que no me queda mucho tiempo…. estoy muy débil…. creo que es mejor… que me dejes aquí… de igual forma… voy a morir…. — Con mucha resignación hablaba entrecortada sonriendo de forma forzada para no preocuparla

¡Ni hablar!, ¡No pienso dejar que mueras! ¡Anda toma mi hombro, estamos cerca de la clínica! — Cuidadosamente tomando su brazo lo coloco sobre su hombro para ayudarle a caminar.

El tiempo seguía pasando y con suma dificultad lograron llegar a la clínica de esa mujer, la cual decían era la principal causante de esa gran infección, poco a poco Umi se acercó a la puerta para ver por el vitral hacia el interior encontrando algunos muebles triados, cuadros y algunos utensilios médicos rotos, esto ya a simple vista no pintaba bien ya que cabía la posibilidad de que la científica estuviera muerta pero aun a pesar de eso dio un paso hacia atrás para de un solo golpe tumbar la puerta empuñando su cuchilla cierra en una mano tomando de la otra a Kotori a quien le pidió que sin importar lo que viese o escuchase no se soltara de su mano. Asintiendo levemente la contraria se introdujeron a la clínica que parecía estar en abandono total por lo destrozada y carcomida que estaba por dentro.

Un penetrante olor a sangre estaba en el aire que causaba nauseas a Kotori quien a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, pero siguieron caminando por el pasillo mirando entre las puertas encontrando quirófanos, salas de cirugía ambulatoria y algunos consultorios completamente desordenados con rastros de sangre por todas partes pero al doblar a la derecha se encontraron con una especie de figura humanoide de consistencia viscosa con el cráneo completamente hinchado como si su cerebro lo hubieran expandido en su masa encefálica, lo mas extraño de extra criatura es que brillaba en un tono celeste claro, en simple apariencia no era inofensiva ya que solamente parecía que estaba merodeando el lugar por lo que siguieron adelante pero para cuando Kotori paso a su lado esta criatura reacciono saliéndole tentáculos de su cabeza comenzando a disparar rayos hacia ellas.

¡Agáchate Kotori! — Umi rápidamente la cubrió con su gabardina abrazándola para protegerla de los rayos que golpearon por todos lados.

¡Umi tengo miedo! — Muerta de miedo comenzaba a llorar Kotori desesperada

Para cuando los rayos cesaron rápidamente la cazadora hizo uso de su destreza para mover su arma para partir en 2 a esa criatura matándola al instante dándose cuenta que de un solo golpe había muerto por lo que siguieron adelante pero esta vez mas alertas ya que a cada pasillo que cruzaban se encontraban más de esas cosas rondando el lugar, teniendo la peli azul que matarles antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaban ahí, dejando rastros de baba azul por doquier hasta que llegaron a una escalera en espiral la cual subieron con catela llegando a una puerta que al abrir se dieron cuenta de que ahí estaba aquella mujer postrada en una camilla en muy mal estado reconociendo a las chicas de manera extraña y súbitamente extendiendo su brazo hacia ellas como si las estuviera llamando a lo cual ellas se acercaron lentamente hasta estar a su lado mirando su estado mucho peor que el de Kotori ya que su piel parecía tener múltiples yagas, sus venas inflamadas con moretones de prácticamente se la ponían azul. Tosiendo ligeramente comenzó a hablar de suave y casi dando sus últimos suspiros de vida.

Veo que pudiste salir…. de ese lugar…. jovencita…. aunque tuviste que pagar un precio… — Dirigiendo su mirada a su brazo cortado.

Dígame señorita Iosefka…. ¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí, como es que las personas llegaron a convertirse en bestias? — Ni corta ni perezosa Umi espeto con frialdad.

Pues…. veras… hace varios años atrás… aquí en Yharnam las personas estaban enfermando extrañamente, quizás alguna infección viral…. por lo que estuvimos buscando varias curas para esta enfermedad, que parecía calmarse pero al poco tiempo volvía, hicimos todo lo posible para poder erradicarla pero no parecía ceder, la gente enfermaba y algunas morían… así que decidimos incursionar en métodos poco ortodoxos, "Alquimia" hicimos varias pruebas hasta que al fin encontramos una cura que era con la sangre de los infectados pero al hacer eso un brote se originó haciendo que las personas se volvieran locas y sedientas de sangre... pero hubo una noche en la cual algo paso… una especie de revelación — Hizo una pausa al toser un poco escupiendo sangre.

¿De qué habla? — La cazadora nuevamente hablo firme y decidida.

Un ser quien se definió a si mismo con una "Entidad suprema celestial", me dijo que el había enviado esa extraña enfermedad para ver qué tan resistente éramos pero al parecer fallamos y nuestra condena es convertirnos en esas cosas para que ustedes los cazadores nos maten haciendo un sacrificio de sangre a ese gran ser alimentándolo para finalmente poder emerger en este plano dimensional para regir este mundo — Cuando termino de decir eso su pecho comenzó a abrirse dejando salir unos tentáculos que comenzaron a moverse violentamente.

Umi ante esto sin contemplación alguna corto los tentáculos salpicando de sangre toda la habitación matando prácticamente a la mujer, pero en su último aliento dio su última voluntad.

Encuentra a Hanayo… es una vicaria… seguramente se encuentra en el distrito de la gran catedral… sálvala… le entregue un frasco de sangre pura el cual podría mantenerlas a salvo… — Después de eso simplemente murió en la camilla.

Más que hacer ahí salieron de ahí sigilosamente evadiendo a esas criaturas viscosas para salir a las calles de Yharnam buscando entre los alrededores alguna catedral que se viera viendo una al horizonte no muy lejos de ahí, tomando camino hacia ese lugar. Pero el trayecto no sería fácil para ambas ya que se encontraron con algunas bestias en el camino las cuales Umi tuvo que asesinar a sangre fría protegiendo a Kotori a la vez para que no le pusieran una mano encima, pasaron un gran puente en el cual un rio atravesaba por debajo la ciudad, el cual ya estaba teñido de rojo pudiendo ver en la superficie restos humanos, algunos peces flotando además de criaturas monstruosas marinas nadando en esas aguas sangrientas.

Su andar a cada paso se tornaba más peligroso porque las gigantescas criaturas alargadas de miles de ojos en los edificios parecían observarles de la lejanía, pero sin importar eso siguieron adelante hasta que llegaron al susodicho distrito que era una zona donde estaba una gigantesca catedral rodeada de varias torres a los costados. Pasando un arco caminaron por una calle larga la cual llevaba a un pequeño santuario a un lado en el cual del fondo se escuchaba un llanto angustiado que cuando se acercaron Kotori y Umi pudieron ver a una joven cubierta con un habito blanco tumbada en el suelo abrazando un frasco de sangre, pero en sus brazos habían vendas como ligeros rastros de sangre además de que sus ropas estaban completamente rasgadas.

Disculpa…. Hanayo… estas bien…. Iosefka me envió a salvarte…. — Cuando estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro la chica hablo.

Ya es muy tarde…. No queda otra opción más que matarme…. porque yo intentare matarlas…— Poco a poco intentaba levantarse, pero lo siguiente las dejaría anonadadas.

Ya que Hanayo poco a poco comenzaba a mutar, hinchándose cada parte de su cuerpo rompiendo su habito tomando una altura gigantesca, sus manos se transformaban en garras, su mandíbula se alargaba saliendo colmillos y saliéndole curenos en la cabeza teniendo un gran pelaje castaño alargado que cubría toda si figura, sus ojos estaban vendados que no le tomo mucho tiempo lanzarse salvajemente hacia Umi quien empujo a Kotori a un costado para evitar ser golpeada por ese monstruo que la embistió con toda su fuerza aventándola contra una pared atravesándola estrepitosamente. Hanayo en esa apariencia y a pesar de su descomunal tamaño se movió tan rápido que llego al lugar de impacto abriendo su boca para lanzar una gran llamarada que incineraria todo lo que hubiera su paso, incluyendo a la cazadora. Esto a Kotori le hizo caer en desesperación gritando el nombre de la peli azul una y otra vez, la criatura al escucharlo volteo hacia donde estaba ella acercándose amenazante.

¡Umi! ¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡Umi! — Gritaba desesperada y a punto de darle un paro corriendo hacia atrás tropezando con un escombro doblándose el pie impidiendo que se levantara — ¡Umi sálvame! —

Cuando la bestia estaba a punto de tomarla en sus garras la cazadora llego justo a tiempo para salvarla saltando a su lomo para clavarle la hoja de la cuchilla causándole una gran herida que esparció sangre por doquier logrando detenerla y continuando con sus ataques logro herirla gravemente que la bestia empezó a brillar en un tono carmesí sintiendo las suelas de sus botas calientes saltando hacia el suelo viendo como ante sus ojos se incendiaba totalmente pero sin morir, es más usaba ese fuego para lanzar proyectiles por todos lados que tuvo que correr rápido para usar su gabardina que era resistente al fuego para protegerlas a ambas. Cuando ceso sorprende mente ya estaba encima de ella con su garra a punto de caerles encima, no había forma de moverse a muy corto alcance, esto Kotori lo entendido muy bien tomando la decisión de sacrificarse por ella poniéndose por delante para recibir el impacto que prácticamente la aplasto y levanto por los aires a Umi quien grito una y otra vez el nombre de su amada comenzando a derramar lágrimas cayendo de pie al suelo.

No… No… ¡No! ¡Kotori! — Cegada por la angustia se lanzó al ataque usando sus bombas molotov para aturdir a la criatura logrando llegar a la zona de impacto tomando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Kotori ensangrentado, ya en un estado en el cual no había nada que hacer.

Umi…. Lo siento… Perdóname… por no quedarme contigo…. pero descuida… finalmente podre descalzar…. — Al cerrar sus ojos, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta transformarse en una especie de escudo azul con una anemona como insignia de plata.

La bestia al ver a Umi con la guardia baja estaba dispuesta a matarla pero de la nada unos disparos le impactaron de la nada, y sin darle un solo respiro el sonido de unas cuchillas se escuchó apareciendo delante de ella 2 figuras muy conocidas para ella, Eli y Maki quienes le habían salvado la vida pero ella en ese momento estaba fuera de sí con el escudo en sus manos, Hanayo en ese momento caería al suelo partiéndose en 2 incinerándose su cuerpo rápidamente mientras la rubia y pelirroja se acercaban a su amiga quien estaba fuera de sí en ese momento tratando de asimilar su perdida.

Kotori…. no…. tú no puedes…. Kotori…. ¡Kotori! —

 _Continuara_

 **Notas del autor: Un reencuentro un poco turbio ya que Umi perdió a su querida Kotori, ahora ya las 3 han perdido a sus amores ¿Cómo lidiaran con sus pérdidas?, ¿Lograran evitar que ese gran ente celestial cumpla su metido? descúbranlo en los próximos capítulos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**BloodBorne: Las cazadoras Soldier Game**

 **Rin la bruja de Hemwick**

Yharnam y Cainhurst no eran los únicos lugares en los cuales la extraña plaga se había propagado ya que en un pequeño bosque cercano a Yharnam central era el hogar de una pequeña población de brujas, un aquelarre en la zona boscosa de Henwick… zona a la cual nadie en su sano juicio o 5 sentidos entraba ya que para muchos posiblemente este grupo de brujas también tenía que ver de manera directa con esta catástrofe que estaba consumiendo a Yharnam y alrededores por lo que la iglesia de la sanación enviaría a una de sus caballeros más efectivas para investigar la zona, si era posible erradicar a ese grupo de paganas que podría en un futuro si la situación continuaba tornarse muy peligrosas. Kanan Matsura, una joven que creció bajo el seno de la familia Matsura, grandes comerciantes, pudientes de riquezas y cualquier cantidad lujos, pero a pesar de todo, una familia humilde que siempre ha debido al prójimo ayudando a los más necesitados.

Su hija única, a la edad de los 15 años decidió tomar el camino eclesiástico primero siendo una monja, pero después al notar los grandes sabios de la iglesia de la sanación sus dotes y aptitudes con la espada le encaminaron a ser un caballero hasta convertirla en una de las más importantes comandantes de la guarida real de la iglesia.

Así pues, cuando la plaga estaba en su apogeo y gracias a unos informes de algunos ciudadanos la joven peli purpura de ojos violetas fue enviada al bosque donde armada con una espada y escudo además de una armadura pesada recorría el lugar cuidadosamente analizando los peligros que pudieran haber. Pero todo parecía estar completamente tranquilo hasta el momento, pero entre más se adentraba en ese oscuro lugar la sensación de pesadez se acrecentaba más y más a cada segundo por lo que no podía estar confiada. Lentamente fue llegando a una especie de desfiladero el cual bajo con sumo cuidado ya que la tierra estaba un poco frágil.

Este lugar es sumamente extraño…. — La joven susurraba tranquilamente mientras bajaba hacia una plagada de fauna.

Prácticamente se adentraba a lo profundo del bosque donde todo lo que había era únicamente oscuridad o eso era lo que pensaba la joven porque poco a poco con cada paso suyo ruidos comenzaban a escucharse a sus costados, murmullos y voces raras además de sonidos de procedencia desconocida, pero esto no le inmuto en lo más mínimo ya que estaba mentalmente entrenada para no dejar que su mente le jugara malos ratos. su andar lo llevo a encontrarse a la entrada de lo que era un pueblo fantasma, había llegado a Henwick. El ambiente con el cual se topo era uno completamente gélido y sombrío, con una ligera niebla en el aire, prosiguiendo su paso al recorrer los alrededores se encontró con las chozas cayéndose a pedazos, podía ver algunos rastros de sangre en el suelo como en las paredes de las mismas. Los sonidos eran más y más audibles en se lugar pero lo más extraño fue encontrarse con una persona caminando sin aparente rumbo fijo a unos metros de ella por lo que se acerco a ella para intentar hablarle pero al hacerlo se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Disculpe…. que fue lo que paso… en este lugar…. porque luce abandonado… — Pero la persona seguía caminando sin prestarle atención deambulante — Disculpe — Cuando le toco el hombro y la volteo hacia ella la cabeza prácticamente estaba desfigurada y de la nada le exploto saliendo varias extremidades como gusanos que se movían de manera rara pero violenta.

Kanan rápidamente con su escudo al notar como se alanzaba sobre ella la golpeo con el escudo empujándola algunos pasos atrás para cortarla en 2 con un golpe de tajo, esto simplemente "despertó" a las criaturas que ahí estaban escondidas saliendo de entre las chozas como de las sombras más "personas" cubiertas con hábitos quienes estaban armadas con espadas, algunas con mazos gigantes que le rodearon en tan solo segundos. La peli morada miro con cuidado a los adversarios adoptando una posición de ataque levantando su escudo, con velocidad esos entes oscuros corrieron hacia ella para intentar matarla con un golpe de tajo, pero la joven era muy hábil que lograba bloquear y contratacar los embates rápidamente matando a diestra y siniestra estas criaturas que desaparecían como si fueran humo.

Qué demonios…. desaparecen de la nada…. —

Pero en la medida que desaparecían más aparecían, pero también monstruos como moscas de gran tamaño que le lanzaban acido que con el escudo bloqueaba, caminando entre esas cosas se adentró en Hemwick evadiendo a la mayoría de criaturas pero para su desgracia esa pequeña población estaba infestada también pero aparentemente las brujas habían sobrevivido ya que llego a una especie de lugar sagrado donde había un gran obelisco en el centro, donde 3 encapuchados estaban como rezando y al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kanan se levantaron rápidamente desenvainando una espada curva, un látigo y un báculo los cuales se dirigieron hacia ella con un tono de voz hostil. completamente molestos por su intromisión.

Intrusa…. Has entrado en terreno prohibido para el hombre común y corriente… Henwick no es lugar para una chica como tú — Uno de los encapuchados la miro fijamente notándose unos untos rojos en su rostro.

¿Qué ha pasado con la gente de aquí?, se han convertido en bestias ¿acaso? — Miraba a los 3 hombres fijamente y seria.

Este lugar es sagrado…. nuestra maestra Rin no tolera a los intrusos y a los no creyentes…. vete o morirás — El segundo hablo serio haciendo que su litigo comenzara a encenderse en llamas.

¿Rin?, acaso ella fue la causante de eso…. donde esta…. respondan —

Pero ninguno dijo palabra, sin embargo le atacaron directamente al crear una bola de fuego el que tenía el báculo la cual la lanzo hacia Kanan que levanto el escudo para protegerse pero la fuerza de esa bola era tan contundente que la aventó hacia atrás derribándola, el encapuchado de la espada la embullo en fuego para dar golpes de tajo en el aire formando ráfagas de fuego que la caballero tuvo que esquivar rodando en el suelo para no ser incinerada, el tercero lanzando un latigazo le tomo del tobillo arrastrándola hacia donde estaban ellos pero ella logro soltar el amarre antes de que llegar a su ubicación, con su escudo lejos de su alcance tuvo que arreglárselas solo con su espada, los 3 encapuchados la empezaron a rodear concentrando sus ataques de manera sincronizada ya que el primero en atacar fue el de la espada pero fue rápidamente bloqueado por Kanan pero el del látigo lograba propinarlo golpes que le abollaban la armadura y el del báculo lanzaba pequeñas esferas de fuego que la golpeaban causándole algunas quemaduras leves en su rostro.

Aunque pudiera evitar a uno o dos siempre alguno lograba impactarla, convirtiéndose en una tarea completamente difícil ya que no lograba llegar a golpearlos, llevándola a desesperarse y lo que era peor cansarse ya que no le ofrecían tregua alguna. Los 3 brujos eran guerreros sumamente poderosos y formidables en combate cuerpo a cuerpo poco a poco la fueron debilitando hasta que de la nada una voz se escuchó en el aire, era femenina y muy determinada.

Suficiente…. La joven ha tenido las agallas de venir a pedir audiencia conmigo… además de demostrar que su fuerza de voluntad es inquebrantable… déjenla seguir su camino…— Un portal dimensional apareció delante de ella y los brujos dieron marcha atrás.

Como ordene maestra —

Kanan confundida camino lentamente por su escudo colgándoselo en la espalda, dirigiéndose al portal y estando frente a el coloco su mano atravesándolo y sacándola al instante mirando que estaba intacta por lo que simplemente lo atravesó al dirigirse hacia él, al otro lado se encontraba en una especie de gran bodega abandonada en la cual se encontraba en el centro una chica con la misma vestimenta que los hechiceros encorvada pero desarmada. Poco a poco se dirigió hacia ella para detenerse al estar cara a cara con la espada empuñada en la diestra, analizándola notaba como sus brazos tenían algunas vendas, su cuello y podía ver un poco su rostro el cual se notaba demacrado con algunos mechos naranja sobresaliendo de la capucha, la chica poco a poco levanto su mano haciendo un gesto de saludo mostrando el estado tan decrepito de su cuerpo con los dedos muy delgados, sus uñas largas y con múltiples llagas en estado de putrefacción.

Una guerrera de la iglesia de la sanación… ha pasado tiempo desde que algún caballero estuvo aquí... — el tono de voz de aquella chica era cansado.

¿Y qué paso con los otros caballeros? muchos no volvieron a Yharnam —Cuestiono rápidamente.

Muchos… terminaron muertos… aquí…. míralo tú misma — Kanan miro a su alrededor viendo cadáveres, armas, escudos, armaduras, huesos humanos por doquier alarmándose totalmente levantando su espada hacia su yugular.

¿Por qué los mataste bruja? — Amenazadoramente exigía una respuesta de la contraria.

Aquellos que se dicen sabios en tu iglesia, nos culpan del mal que azota a Yharnam, creen ciegamente que es hechicería, magia lo que causo que la gente perdiera el juicio y la cordura… pero permíteme decirme… que eso no es nuestra culpa… nosotros somos un aquelarre que se ha exiliado del mundo para vivir tranquilos, ajenos a esa maldad que les asecha… misma que se ha gestado en el corazón de la ciudad…. provocada por los cazadores que solamente derraman sangre a diestra y siniestra… — Lentamente bajaba la espada al tomarla del filo

Ellos solo hacen su trabajo, son enviados de la santa sede —

Tranquilamente la bruja comenzó a darle la espalda caminando a una hoguera a pocos pasos, con dificultad se puso de cunclillas en la hoguera posando sus manos sobre está haciendo que las llamas adoptaran una actitud sumamente extraña empezando a cambiar de colores drásticamente llamando la atención de la chica quien se acercó curiosa, pero a la vez con duda ya que desconocía sus intenciones.

Si quieres saber dónde está el corazón de ese mal que les asecha mira las llamas y ellas te mostraran la respuesta a lo que buscas… — Lentamente movió las manos deformándose las llamas hasta que mostro varias imágenes como si fuera una especie de oráculo.

¿Cómo puedo creerte? — Espeto dura y con enorme desconfianza.

No es de mi incumbencia… tu sabrás cual decisión tomar después verlo por tus propios ojos, tú decides si quieres salvar la ciudad o morir como tus demás compañeros —

La caballero simplemente no dijo nada, se limitó a ver las llamas las cuales empezaban a mostrar una imagen de lo que era la gran torre del reloj astral en lo que es el pabellón de investigación de la iglesia de la sanación, una segunda imagen apareció instantáneamente y esta mostraba a alguien el cual estaba sentado en una silla con las piernas cruzadas sosteniendo una espada en sus brazos con la cabeza baja siéndole imposible mostrar su rostro gracias al sombrero de punta alargada que traía puesto, su atuendo daba indicios de ser una especie de cazador. Las imágenes eran extrañas y confusas, la gran torre, el pabellón, ese cazador, ¿Qué significaba?

No logro entender lo que quieres decirme con esto… pero supongo que no pierdo nada con investigarlo — Lentamente se dirigió a la bruja quien le miraba fijamente.

Desconozco que sea esa maldad y oscuridad que ha matado la humanidad de Yharnam, pero quizás ahí puedas encontrar la respuesta a las interrogantes de los tuyos— Poco a poco se dirigió a Kanan tomando su espada dirigiéndola a su pecho — Ahora has lo que viniste a hacer, así esos que se dicen sabios estarán más tranquilos si eliminas a la cabeza del aquelarre de Hemwick.

Entendiéndolo Kanan le arrebato la vida a Rin atravesando su pecho dejando caer algunas gotas de sangre de la hoja mientras la bruja caía al suelo muriendo a los pocos segundos dejando su último suspiro en ese lugar, ahora solamente restaba regresar a la ciudad e investigar el lugar para encontrar la respuesta a su interrogante, pero algo que ella no sabía y que era un hecho era que lo que encontrase ahí la marcaria moral, emocional y psicológicamente.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Primer personaje sorpresa de 3 ha aparecido, el segundo aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, créanme estoy seguro que no esperaran de quien se trata o quizás si, ahí se los dejo de tarea, por cierto ya solamente quedan 2 capítulos para que la historia termine, buenas tardes**


	12. Chapter 12

**BloodBorne: Las cazadoras Soldier Game**

 **La antigua cazadora Mari (Parte 1)**

Finalmente, las cazadoras Soldier Game estaban reunidas, pero en su entorno no había felicidad ya que las 3 habían perdido algo sumamente importante, algo que era irremplazable, único, especial esto les causaba tristeza en cierto modo, pero dado el momento no podían quedarse a pensar mucho en eso, debían salir de ahí y terminar con aquella plaga lo más pronto posible para irse de Yharnam, regresar al vaticano. Las 3 se miraron por unos segundos sin decir absolutamente nada hasta que finalmente la mayor de las 3 rompió el silencio, ese pesado silencio que parecía una losa pesada que golpeaba su orgullo con mucha fuerza.

Debemos salir de aquí, aun no encontramos la fuente… el corazón de esta plaga — Mirando hacia el horizonte Eli sosteniendo su ametralladora en su diestra.

Pero la pregunta es donde…. — Maki poco a poco se acercaba a su compañera cruzada de brazos.

Hay una zona a la cual no hemos ido…. el pabellón de investigación… en la famosa torre " del reloj Astral" quizás ahí hallemos una pista — La peli azul se levantó guardando el frasco de sangre en su ropa enfundando sus armas y colocando el escudo arcano en su espalda.

Bien entonces vayamos ahí, estén alertas no sabemos que podamos encontrarnos en el camino — Eli comenzó a andar, pero al parecer Maki recordó algo importante

Esperen… ese lugar según leí en unos informes no era físico, sino era una especie de dimensión alterna llamada "la pesadilla del cazador", la única forma de llegar ahí es que un gran ente llamado "La amígdala" nos llevé — Poco a poco Maki se adelantó a Eli sin saber las otras 2 donde era el lugar.

Tanto Eli como Umi confundidas por lo que Maki comento empezaron a seguirla, atravesando prácticamente Yharnam haciéndose cargo de todas las bestias y amenazas que pudieran surgir en su camino hasta que llegaron a un gran edificio en la cual una de esas criaturas gigantescas estaba posada, poco a poco la criatura de cuerpo delgado y extremidades alargada poso sus miles de ojos en dirección a las jóvenes abriendo las puertas de ese edificio sin razón aparente para que ellas entraran. Lentamente se adentraron para encontrarse un gran salón en el cuela había en el fondo un obelisco parecido a una de esas cosas el cual emano súbitamente una energía totalmente desconocida y extraña para ellas la cual comenzó a rodearlas causando que sus cuerpos se sintieran rígidos y pesados además de un gran dolor de cabeza que era similar a sentir que te taladraban la cabeza con un torno dejándolas totalmente paralizadas.

Ninguna de las 3 pudo reaccionar ante el incesante dolor que las golpeaba a un rayo que salió del cráneo de ese obelisco que las cegó durante unos segundos con un destello blanco brillante que se desvaneció unos segundos dejando ver ante sus ojos Yharnam de día con un cielo anaranjado como si fuera un amanecer o un atardecer, no se podía detectar alguna amenaza rondando por ahí por lo que intuyeron que esa era "La pesadilla del cazador" pero lo que sí pudieron notar era que los edificios tenían una forma sumamente extraña y amorfa como si estuvieran encimados entre si pero además que habían monumentos que hacían semejanza a bestias.

Maki…. puedes explicarme… como fue que supiste que se ubicaba esa torre del reloj en un lugar como este — Eli aun aturdida se sacudía la cabeza mirando el cielo y el sol en el horizonte.

Nico… al parecer en muchas de sus investigaciones descubrió este lugar gracias a lo que algunos cazadores le decían antes de perder la cordura — Lentamente bajaba la mirada apretando los puños. — Síganme…. las llevare a ese lugar —

Eli y Umi, se dieron cuenta de que ella no estaba bien quizás emocionalmente pero no quisieron interrogarla ya que de antemano estaban conscientes de que no les diría nada al respecto, Maki era demasiado testaruda por no decir cerrada con sus propias emociones, en silencio le siguieron atravesando la ciudad recorriendo algunas calles las cuales en la realidad no existían, pero además de eso una interrogante surgió en Umi como en Eli y esa era "¿Cómo es que existía ese lugar?", "¿Cuál era el propósito?", "¿Qué había aquí?" por lo que no se tomaron mucho tiempo para hacerle esas interrogantes su compañera y amiga pelirroja quien respondió con serenidad y tranquilidad a las mismas.

Este lugar existe por razones desconocidas… lo único que se sabe es que aquí cae la humanidad de esos cazadores que la perdieron, luchando una cacería que será eterna, aquí jamás anochece y las bestias nunca dejan de aparecer… además aquí tus miedos son más reales de lo que puedas pensar… lo peor es que ningún cazador ha logrado salir de aquí. Podría decirse que es el hogar de antiguos cazadores — Maki se detuvo ante lo que era una torre que tenía un reloj en la cima el cual marcaba las 8:00 am señalándolo con la diestra.

¿Sabes lo que hay aquí? — La rubia exclamo con seriedad, pero la pelirroja negó con un gesto con la cabeza.

Entremos… entonces — Fue lo único que dijo la peli azul

Las 3 se acercaron a la puerta cual se abrió como si nada con solo un rose encontrándose con una escalera en espiral que subía hasta la parte donde quizás estaba la maquinaria del gran reloj misma que fueron subiendo lentamente con mucha intriga en lo que pudieran hallar en lo más alto llegando a un único segundo piso con otra puerta que girando la perilla y la abrieron, lo que encontraron ahí dentro las dejo sorprendidas totalmente. Ya que al otro lado de la puerta únicamente un salón casi vacío con velas encendidas a los costados que asemejaban un sendero hacia el fundo que iluminando tenuemente el entorno, además del gran vitral en donde estaban las manecillas del lado exterior, del interior estaban los engranajes que estaban en funcionamiento pero eso no fue todo ya que a unos metros detrás de estos se hallaba una silla en la cual había alguien ahí postrado idéntico a lo que observo Kanan en Henwick, una mujer postrada con un atuendo de cazador al estilo inglés, con un sombrero de punta, gabardina café larga, guantes en la manos, un moño rojo en el cuello, botas de cazador negras además de pantalones grises pero en una posición en la cual pareciera que estaba dormida o muerta. Estando más cerca pudieron ver su tez clara y de facciones finas en su rostro, un cabello lacio color rubio, su curiosidad por saber si estaba viva o muerta les gano por lo que Eli fue la única que se acercó totalmente hacia ella y estando a punto de tocar su mano este se movió causando que las 3 saltaran del susto tomando la muñeca de Eli hablando de manera suave y tranquila pero siniestra.

Los cadáveres deben descansar en paz…— Lentamente soltó su mano haciendo una pausa a lo que las otras 3 retrocedieron y ella se levantó de su lugar comenzando a caminar en su dirección — Lo sé muy bien…. la dulce llamada de los secretos…. Solo una muerte honesta… las curara ahora…. — Tomando su espada larga del mango de la nada la partió en 2 convirtiéndola en sables gemelos — Las liberara de su curiosidad desbocada —

Ni si quiera se habían colocado en posición de combate cuando aquella joven se desplazó rápidamente hacia ellas estando en cuestión de milisegundos delante suyo golpeando a Umi y Maki con sus sables con una fuerza descomunal que las aventó hacia atrás impactándolas de espaldas al suelo, Eli al darse cuenta de lo rápida que fue intento contratacar con su ametralladora disparándole pero la joven se movía a una velocidad que su ojo no podía seguir, como si se tela transportara a distancias cortas pero suficiente como para poder evadir sus disparos lanzando un golpe de tajo que lanzaría 2 ráfagas de fuego en forma de x que no pudo esquivar golpeando su espalda causando que cayera de cara contra el suelo. Al estar en el suelo la chica dejo ver su mirada en tono dorado y un semblante frio que intimidaba hasta la medula levantando sus espadas esperando que la atacaran, pero las cazadoras Soldier Game aún no se recuperaban de los impactos que habían recibido.

Eli… Maki…. ¿Se encuentran bien? — La peli azul poco a poco se levantaba apoyándose del mango se su cuchilla cierra temblándole cada musculo de su cuerpo.

¿Quién… es ella? ... como puede moverse…. tan rápidamente…. — La pelirroja haciendo lo mismo se tomaba el pecho tratando de jalar aire.

No lo sé…. pero debemos hacernos cargo de ella… o aquí nos matara… —

De nueva cuenta la rubia contraria se lanzó al ataque lanzando ráfagas sangrientas que golpearon a las cazadoras causando más estragos en su cuerpo haciéndolas retroceder más y más mientras su oponente se desplazaba en zigzag acercándose peligrosamente hacia ellas para arremeter con un golpe de tajo contra Umi que lo bloqueo con su cuchilla golpeando la hoja contra la del sable contrario sacando chispas pero al concentrar su atención en una de sus armas la otra logro atravesar su costado lastimándola severamente abriéndole una herida superficial que rápidamente se desangraba. Maki en su afán de defenderla usaría su gran haca del cazador para contratacar, pero ágilmente se movió esquivando el golpe cargando sus sables con fuego para golpearla en su espalda causándole quemaduras de 3er grado que la debilitarían gravemente. Eli al ver como había dejado fuera de combate a sus compañeras a pesar de las quemaduras en su espalda corrió hacia ella con el gran martillo por delante para intentar golpearla en las piernas para derribarla y ya en el suelo rematarla con su sable, pero por desgracia la otra cazadora bloqueo el primer ataque con un sable y el segundo con el otro mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Eres débil… son débiles… así creías salvarla… a Nozomi, ese era su nombre ¿cierto? — En ese momento en la mente de Eli regresaron imágenes del momento en el cual su amada fue decapitada por una cazadora idéntica a ella, ahora todo tenía sentido, era ella.

¡Tú!, ¡Tú la mataste!, ¡Pagaras por eso! —

Una ira incontrolable comenzó a controla y nublar su juicio provocando que actuara de manera impulsiva causando que golpeara una y otra vez en dirección a su contrincante la cual con una espléndida destreza se movía bloqueando todos y cada uno de los embates de Eli quien cegada por el odio no pudo darse cuenta de que estaba bajando la guardia totalmente dejándole sus puntos débiles expuesto, mismos que serían atacados de manera crítica al dar un salto hacia atrás la contraria juntando sus espadas para imbuirlas con fuego haciéndolas una gran lanza la cual comenzó a girar de un lado a otro disparando a diestra y siniestra cuchillas de fuego de golpearon consecutivamente a Eli hasta el punto de dejarla moribunda escuchándose como gritaba de dolor mientras caía al suelo desangrándose por las heridas además de las quemaduras que la golpearon de lleno. Umi y Maki gritaban que se levantara, que siguiera luchando, pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

De… monios…. no… puedo… no puedo… mover mi cuerpo…. no puedo levantarme… — Su voz entrecortada salía de sus labios con sumo cansancio al grado de escupir sangre de la boca.

La contraria con la lanza de fuego en sosteniéndola con ambas manos se acercó hacia ella colocándola la suela de la bota en su cuello apuntándole directamente a su corazón ejerciendo presión contra su yugular causando que su agonía se prolongara más dignándose a darle unas últimas palabras antes de arrebatarle la vida.

Estuvieron tan cerca…. pero a la vez tan lejos de llegar a las respuestas…. lamentablemente aquí es donde morirán… ahora… te arrebatare tu vida — Levanto la lanza de fuego un poco para dar la estocada final.

Ya no quedaba nada que hacer, los grito desesperados de Umi y Maki ya no importaban, sabía que moriría, pero al menos así podría reunirse con su amada sacerdotisa por lo que cerró los ojos esperando una muerte segura pero esta nunca llego, pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que escucho una voz desconocida por lo que ebrio los ojos súbitamente viendo como un gran escudo la protegía, era de plata pura además detrás de ella de cunclillas una joven de armadura de caballero de cabellera peli morada protegiéndola y la misma la miro sonriente exclamando con suavidad.

Un instante más tarde y no te hubiera podido salvar —

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas del autor: Vaya…. para la segunda parte vendrá algo épico y que seguro nadie esperaba, Mari vs Kanan, ¿Quién saldrá victoriosa de este combate?, ¿Se sabrá que fue del pasado de estas 2 y como es que terminaron en este punto?, lo sabrán en el capítulo de mañana, buenas tardes**


	13. Chapter 13

**BloodBorne: Las cazadoras Soldier Game**

 **La antigua cazadora Mari (Parte 2)**

En ese momento en el cual aquella caballero apareció, la antigua cazadora Mari tuvo una especie de parálisis psicológica ya que en su rostro había asombro, nostalgia pero a su vez desprecio… un gran y profundo desprecio hacia aquella peli morada que juraba jamás volvería a ver ya que ella pensaba que había sido completamente su culpa el que hubiera quedado en este lugar encerrada por varios años hasta que el gran ente celestial le había otorgado una segunda oportunidad de regresar a su mundo pero solo para continuar con el derramamiento de sangre, poco a poco la expresión de su seño se torció tanto que no pudo soportarlo simplemente explotando así sin más como si se hubiera quebrado emocionalmente ante los ojos violeta de Kanan.

Tu… me abandonaste esa noche… dejaste que las bestias me mataran casi…. ¡Y te atreves a interferir en mi camino Kanan!, ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!, ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! — Su odio y frustración desembocaron en un mar de lágrimas que caían por sus ojos color miel.

Yo jamás te abandone Mari…. me obligaron a abandonarte…. yo… mis superiores me forzaron a hacerlo…. yo no quería — Poco a poco se levantó con su espada y escudo en posición de combate — La bruja Rin me mostro el camino a este lugar… dime cuáles son tus intenciones Mari —

En ese momento la rubia apretando la empuñadura de sus espadas con su alta velocidad se desplazó hacia la caballero para golpear con extrema rudeza el escudo que hacia retroceder a la contraria causando que algunas llamas salieran esparcidas en el aire, el trio Soldier no comprendía que estaba pasando, pero Kanan les daría su palabra que se encargaría de Mari, que ellas siguieran adelante.

¿Ustedes son cazadoras cierto?... — Las aludidas respondieron con un gesto con su cabeza afirmativamente — Yo me encargare de Mari, ustedes sigan adelante…. el reloj es una puerta al sueño del cazador… donde hallaran la verdad detrás de todo lo que está pasando... vayan yo tengo asuntos que resolver con ella… ¡Ahora! —

Ella es demasiado fuerte…. Necesitaras ayuda… — Umi aun con su herida en un costado estaba dispuesta ayudarla.

Nosotras 3 no pudimos con ella… ¿Por qué crees que tu podrías con ella? — Maki con debilidad miraba a la contraria que se defendía con el escudo y golpeaba con la espada los sables de Mari logrando en un momento esquivar una estocada letal embestirla con el escudo arrastrándola varios metros atrás.

Porque la conozco mejor que nadie… ahora Vayan —

Sin más palabras el trio Soldier comenzó a caminar hacia el reloj de la torre mientras una especie de portal se abría dejando ver al otro lado un hermoso jardín en lo que era un atardecer atravesándolo para finalmente desaparecer del lugar dejando a las otras 2 para que lidiaran con asuntos sin resolver. Mari furiosa encendió las hojas de sus espadas para formar una x con ellas y así lanzar una rafa punto cortante de fuego que Kanan bloqueo con su escudo satisfactoria mente contratacando al golpear el suelo con su espada y causando que un remolino de viento golpeara a la cazadora de lleno en su pecho, pero sin derribarla.

Ambas se miraban fijamente, era inevitable el sentimiento de nostalgia en el ambiente ya que para una el que le haya dejado a su suerte en el momento que más la necesitaba era algo que no podía perdonar, perdiendo su humanidad quedando presa en lugar donde solamente lo único que la mantenía en pie era una sed de sangre insaciable y demente. Pero esto iba más allá de eso, buscaba venganza y quizás quitándole la vida podía obtenerla, pero en el fondo algo le decía que no lo hiciera, que las cosas no deberían ser así pero ya no importaba. Con mucha determinación apunto las espadas hacia su propio cuerpo atravesándose a sí misma cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras se desangraba y gimoteaba de dolor.

¡Mari!, ¡Que estás haciendo!, ¡Detente por favor! — La peli morada veía atónita como la rubia se había auto lastimado su propio cuerpo por lo que intento acercarse rápidamente a ella, pero la rubia grito con un profundo odio que no diera un paso más.

Aléjate…. de mi…. Kanan… —

Drásticamente el ambiente se transformó empezando a surgir de forma extraña cenizas que se levantaban del suelo y lentamente sangre comenzaba a salpicarse del cuerpo de la caída quien solamente apretaba los dientes y mandíbula sacando las espadas segundos después bañadas no solamente en sangre sino también en fuego levantándose lentamente como si no hubiera pasado nada con una expresión en su rostro vacía, nula de cualquier tipo de sentimiento u emoción concentrándose alrededor de ella una energía mística muy poderosa que lograba hacerse sentir al volverse más pesado su entorno al dificultarse el respirar a Kanan o mover su cuerpo. Como resultado se encontraba en una situación de total desventaja contra Mari quien se notaba decidida a todo con tal de erradicarla por completo.

Hubo un momento en el que todo se movió tan rápido ante sus ojos que no pudo evitar o si quiera adivinar el ataque de Mari que con destreza movió su cuerpo tan lento, pero a la vez tan rápido que pudo acertar un golpe critico a su pecho atravesando la pesada armadura que le protegía atravesando su abdomen con sus espadas no solamente causándole cortadas si no también laceraciones y quemaduras internas en su cuerpo al esparcirse una llamarada de adentro hacia afuera de su cuerpo.

¡Iagh! ¡Mari porque hace esto! ¡Tanto rencor me tienes! — Cayendo al suelo tomándose el abdomen mientras la sangre chorreaba de su cuerpo causando un charco bajo sus pies.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna de ella, solamente levanto una de sus espadas par otro golpe de tajo en el aire que le disparaba cuchillas sangrientas que le golpeaban su cuerpo atravesándolo empeorando su estado físico dejándola casi moribunda. Lentamente se acercó hacia ella para posar sus espadas en su cuello, escuchándola respirar agitada con un herida en un costado de su rostro la cual ya le había manchando de sangre, además de que por sus labios otro por salía regada, su rostro permanecía tranquilo, por más extraño y quizás fuera de sí que pudiera parecer ella estaba sonriendo a pesar de que por sus ojos caían lágrimas, esto claramente confundía a Mari quien no sabía porque sonreía y lloraba, ¿Alegría?, ¿Satisfacción?, ¿Melancolía?, ¿Tristeza?, pero eso ya en este punto le venía dando absolutamente lo mismo.

¿Por qué sonríes Kanan? Acaso… te causa alegría que te quitare la vida… como tú me la quitaste a mi… —

No Mari…. estoy feliz porque al menos a pesar de todo el odio y sufrimiento que puedas cargar… si yo muero… podría aliviarte un poco ese dolor que sientes dentro… eso es lo que me hace feliz que al final hubo alguna manera de poder compensar mi error —

Así que sin pensárselo 2 veces tomo las hojas de las espadas cortando las carótidas de su cuello causando que la sangre saliera como fuente terminando por arrebatarle la vida a Kanan quien caería al suelo escupiendo sangre muriendo rápidamente, ahí fue cuando en Mari surgió un sentimiento de total desesperación, sufrimiento y angustia soltando las espadas de golpe corriendo para tomar en sus brazos a una moribunda Kanan que a pesar de estar a pocos pasos de morir ella permanecía sonriendo y con un cierta alegría.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban en su cuerpo logro tomar la mejilla de su querida Mari a quien le daba unas últimas palabras.

De verdad lamento… haberte dejado sola… durante tanto tiempo… Mari… si pudiera retroceder el tiempo… hubiera ignorado mis órdenes y te hubiera salvado… de verdad yo… yo… lo lamento…. — Con sus últimos suspiros logro apegar su frente a la suya para finalmente cerrar los ojos muriendo en sus brazos.

Lamento haber sido tan egoísta… Kanan… yo… te perdono…. — Con lágrimas en sus ojos acariciaba el mechón de cabello de su querida caballero dándole un beso en la frente para colocarla en el suelo con su espada entre sus manos u su escudo encima.

tomando sus espadas gemelas con un golpe critico atravesó su pecho rompiendo sus pulmones y cortando las arterias que conectan el corazón a los demás órganos causándole una muerte rápida cayendo a un lado de su amada para lentamente recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro finalmente cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su boca para descansar junto a ella, la mujer que, a pesar de todo amo hasta el final de sus días, ahora ambas podrán descansar en paz en la eternidad de la muerte.

 _ **Al final de este sueño que dibujé con una lluvia incesante  
seguí caminando hasta ver un lugar donde secarme  
Al final de este sueño que dibujé con mis pequeñas manos desgastadas  
reuní recuerdos cuyos colores habían desaparecido**_

 _ **A pesar de que me deshice de la amabilidad, el amor y todo  
si encuentro lo que perdí**_

 _ **Incluso si es mi destino ser lastimado  
mi corazón aun emite color  
Ultimo polvo de estrellas elevate  
Del polvo al polvo, de las cenizas a las cenizas y más allá  
Fragmentos de mi deseo, lleguen a su destino**_

 _ **Mientras la lluvia se alejaba y llegó el frio viento de la noche  
me detuve viendo el cielo que había dejado caer toda su soledad**_

 _ **No importa si la justicia que escogí o todo lo demás es un error  
si puedo proteger las cosas en las que creí**_

 _ **Mi corazón de cristal lleno de heridas  
ilumina la pasión que empecé a olvidar  
Ultimo polvo de estrellas elevate  
Del polvo al polvo, de las cenizas a las cenizas y más allá  
Fragmentos de mi deseo, vayan a la eternidad**_

 _ **Brillo valiente, quedate la noche  
quedate la noche, brillo valiente  
Brillo valiente**_

 _ **Incluso si es mi destino ser lastimado  
mi corazón aun emite color  
Adiós Judas  
conviértete cenizas, polvo al polvo  
y ve a la debilidad de algún día**_

 _ **Mi corazón de cristal lleno de heridas  
ilumina la pasión que empecé a olvidar  
Ultimo polvo de estrellas elevate  
Del polvo al polvo, de las cenizas a las cenizas y más allá  
Fragmentos de mi deseo, vayan a la eternidad**_

 _En un hermoso jardín de flores blancas donde el sol y cielo brillaban en un tono suave y cálido se encontraban 2 jóvenes con bellos vestidos blancos mirando el horizonte bajo la sombra de un árbol, en sus rostros se notaba una profunda y gran felicidad, mientras se abrazaban mutuamente riendo como si no hubiera una especie de mañana para mirarse por unos segundos con esa calidez y ternura únicas que ambas podían dar a la contraria disfrutando de esa paz y tranquilidad._

 _Espere mucho tiempo por este momento Kanan…. en el que pudieras estar juntas sin ningún tipo de contratiempo o remordimiento en nosotras — Riendo levemente se acurro en el pecho de la peli morada que le acariciaba el mismo tiernamente con la diestra._

 _Ahora nada ni nadie nos impedirá estar juntas…. Mari — Y sin más que agregar beso su frente con dulzura acariciando sus mejillas concentrada en admirar esa sincera sonrisa que embelesaba su rostro mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en sus cabellos dorados cual melena de león_

 _Lo se… — Poco a poco se acercó a besar sus labios siendo correspondido por la peli morada — Te amo Kanan—_

 _Y yo a ti Mari —_

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas del autor: Pues aquí les dejo este capítulo que ya cerro casi la historia, ya que mañana es el último capítulo, la pregunta es ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de que la cacería surgiera?, ¿Realmente un ente celestial quería probar a la humanidad?, ¿Con que objetivo?, o quizás todo era un plan maquiavélico que alguien con tal de sumir a la humanidad a su propia destrucción por algún propósito egoísta, descúbranlo mañana… buenas tardes a todos**


	14. Chapter 14

**BloodBorne: Las cazadoras Soldier Game**

 **Amanecer**

Lentamente las 3 cazadoras abrieron los ojos un poco mareadas por el repentino cambio de entorno y de planos dimensionales estando recostadas en una especie de campo de girasoles los cuales lucían bellos y relucientes, el cielo lucía un poco gris como si fuera a llover además de una luna gigantesca resplandeciendo en el horizonte. Umi, Maki y Eli miraban a su alrededor solamente encontrando una gran casa de al parecer 2 pisos con una reja y otro jardín aparte pero este con pequeñas flores las cuales eran de múltiples colores, poco a poco empezaron a recordar los acontecimientos sucedidos hace unos instantes levantándose lentamente mirándose un poco confundidas mientras empezaban a caminar tratando de encontrar algún rastro que les indicara donde estaban exactamente hasta que una voz entusiasta y jovial les hablo a sus espaldas llamando su atención.

Bienvenidas al sueño del cazador… jóvenes cazadoras…. — De golpe voltearon las 3 chicas para observar a la responsable de esas palabras.

Una joven de cabellos jengibre, de mirada celeste clara quien portaba un sombrero abombado, una gran gabardina negra con un chaleco café debajo de esta, pantalones negros con botines del mismo color, por ultimo una capa completamente deshilachada con 2 armas en forma de x colgando en su espalda, una gran oz con una hoja alargada acompañada de una escopeta larga pesada, dicha joven sonreirá de manera alegre mientras se levantaba de la piedra en la cual estaba sentada haciéndoles una reverencia al tomar el borde de su sombrero en señal de saludo cordial pero para el trio Soldier eso todo menos un ameno saludo. Lentamente la desconocida comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia ella hasta detenerse a pocos pasos de las 3 para proseguir con sus palabras, mismas que traían una connotación de muerte y sangre como significado.

Díganme han venido… a este lugar… con la intención de terminar con la cacería cierto…— Las 3 con mucha desconfianza asintieron haciendo que se notara más entusiasta. — Pues tienen 2 opciones: La primera sacrificar sus vidas de manera pacífica y entregar su sangre al gran ente celestial o 2 resistirse y aun así perecer en el intento. —

Estas simples palabras bastaron para encender una alarma en ellas desenfundando sus armas manteniendo una postura sumamente defensiva preparadas para el combate.

Oh…. vaya es una pena…. Entonces no hay otra alternativa… Honoka esta noche se unirá a la cacería… — Poco a poco poso su mano tras su espalda para empuñar su gran oz mientras las miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Rápidamente como sucedió con Mari la peli jengibre comenzó a mover sumamente rápido lanzando un golpe de tajo contra el suelo levantando la tierra haciendo que las otras cazadoras dieran un paso hacia atrás para contratacar siendo la primera Umi usando su cuchilla cierra para golpear a Honoka con la hoja pero esta última levanto su arma con suma facilidad para bloquear su ataque rápidamente chocando ambas hojas de sus armas causando chispas, Maki y Eli estaban dispuestas a golpearla mientras bloqueaba un ataque pero la peli jengibre rápidamente tomo su escopeta lanzando un disparo que las obligo a ir hacia atrás. A su vez ella disparo a quemarropa a la peli azul que tomo el escudo arcano con el que bloqueo la detonación sacando este un pequeño brillo claro que cegó un poco a Honoka posando su antebrazo a la altura de sus ojos.

Confundida no comprendía como es que una de ellas lograba tener en sus manos un artefacto que desprendía energía arcana.

Como es que tú tienes un escudo arcano…. ¿Acaso un ente celestial te lo dio? — Cuando el destello ceso mirando a la contraria seria.

Te equivocas… este escudo fue un regalo de Kotori…. quien en sus últimos momentos me defendió y ahora su esencia está contenida en este escudo… — Una respuesta directa y al punto que era suficiente para entenderlo para Honoka.

Así que lograste rescatarla de la pesadilla… bueno como sea… al final como ella ese será su destino cazadoras… —

Nuevamente se lanzó al ataque lanzando golpes de tajo con su oz moviéndose rápidamente logrando impactar a Umi en un costado, quien no pudo levantar el escudo lentamente empeorando su estado físico ya que las heridas anteriores no cicatrizaban aun logrando ponerla de rodillas. Para cuando la iba a matar con un golpe de gracia la rubia se interpuso en su camino usando su sable deteniéndola para que la pelirroja usara su gran hacía del cazador corriendo en su dirección para golpear un costado suyo dejando una herida en diagonal que rápidamente comenzó a derramar sangre. Lentamente poso su mano en la herida para ver su propia sangre emanar de ella riéndose de manera burlona y algo cínica causando molestia en el trio Soldier, recriminando Eli por como reacciono.

¿Qué es lo gracioso? — Demandante y fría hizo ese cuestionamiento.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que un cazador…. logro hacer una herida… la mayoría siempre terminan rindiéndose antes de enfrentarme y los que osan hacerlo mueren en cuestión de minutos… pero ustedes… tienen talento debo admitirlo — Riéndose con mucha alegría y satisfacción.

¿Por qué hacer todo esto?, ¿Por qué la cacería debe continuar una y otra vez?, ¿Quién es ente celestial? — Reclamaba Maki quien estaba a pocos pasos de ella mirándole fijamente.

Quieren saberlo…. tendrán que matarme entonces…. — Poco a poco comenzó a bajar su arma tranquilamente esperando que le dieran el golpe de gracia — La cacería de las bestias es lo que lo mantiene vivo y le da fuerza… el considera que la humanidad debe ser erradicada porque es débil y llena de mucha ambición.

Poco a poco se quedó en posición estática mientras las 3 al ver la oportunidad decidieron rematarla atravesando su cuerpo por delante y por detrás mientras Honoka caía de rodillas con sus últimas fuerzas mirando hacia el cielo que lentamente se oscurecía y tornaba rojo, además de que la luna cambiaba a tono naranja para finalmente se rematada por Umi quien la partió en 2 con su arma dejando caer el cadáver en el suelo manchando el jardín con ese tono rojizo. Pero en ese momento la misma luna comenzó a brillar más de la cuenta formándose una sombra alargada de la cual a los costados unos tentáculos se movían, era alegada y muy delgada, esta misma descendía al suelo lentamente hasta que llego a toar el suelo dejando ver una extraña criatura de gran tamaño de aspecto esquelético con una enorme boca en el rostro con 2 ojos a los costados de la misma, con tentáculos alrededor de su cabeza de 3 metros, sus extremidades igualmente eran alargadas. Este ente poco a poco se acercó hacia ellas rodeándolas con sus tentáculos mirándoles fijamente separándose pocos segundos después empezando a liberar una pequeña bruma rojiza alrededor de ella.

¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? — Eli estaba asombrada por lo que estaban mirando sus ojos.

No quiero preguntarle…. — Maki con la fuerza que le quedaba levantaba su gran hacha — ¿Puedes levantarte Umi? ¿Puedes seguir? —

Si vamos a morir aquí… al menos hagámoslo juntas… — Las 3 sonrieron lanzándose al ataque nuevamente.

Eli por el lado izquierdo de la bestia se posiciono encañonándola con su ametralladora mientras jalaba del gatillo bañándola de plomo atravesando su cuerpo haciendo que chorros de sangre cayeran de las heridas, Maki por el lado derecho usando su gran hacha comenzó a cortarla consecutivamente causando más y más heridas Umi, delante de la criatura le lanzo bombas molotov que explotaron rápidamente levantando una nube de humo que la cubría, pero entre la nube de humo lograron ver un destello carmesí pequeño brillar además de un pequeño sonido agudo siendo golpeadas por una onda de choque electromagnético que las aventó varios metros hacia atrás derribándolas.

Aquel ser salto hacia arriba cayendo en picada hacia ellas pasando solo segundos para que cayera en su ubicación teniéndola encima mientras las intentaba golpear con ambas garras, pero rodaron rápidamente para salir de su rango de ataque.

Debe tener algún punto débil… Umi, Maki manténganla entretenida y cuando este con la guardia baja yo la rematare. —

¡Entendido! —

Así Umi y Maki corrieron hacia ella, lanzando sus ataques por cada costado de su cuerpo mientras eran contratacadas con ataques sumamente rápidos los cuales eran bloqueados con suma facilidad, Eli por otra parte analizaba los movimientos de la criatura para hallar algún punto muerto al cual darle un golpe crítico. Rápidamente la criatura retrocedió unos pasos atrás quedándose a una distancia considerable haciendo que toda su fisonomía brillara cargando una esfera de energía delante de su boca la cual en un determinado punto disparo creándose un rayo fugaz carmesí que salió a velocidad supersónica teniendo un radio de varios metros obligándolas a correr hacia ambos lados para protegerse del ataque hasta que impacto contra unos árboles a lo lejos quemándolos además de que las mismas llamas empezaban a quemar el jardín poco a poco.

Pero aun no encontraba un punto débil Eli, quien estaba quieta mirando el combate a distancia, al ver como las llamas se expandían la peli azul y pelirroja tuvieron que sincronizarse en ataques rápidos y combinando para poder dar un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle caer.

Lanzando bombas molotov alrededor de ella nublaron su visión aprovechando esto para que de un salto Maki le cayera encima para postrarse en su delgado lomo para clavarle un golpe crítico, pero los tentáculos fueron mucho más rápidos que comenzaron a moverse golpeando el hacha teniendo que defenderse de los embates uno tras otro.

Eli por amor de dios apúrate… o vamos a morir…. —

Debemos resisitir… Maki… Eli prepárate… porque voy a golpearle con todo —

Umi aprovechando la ligera ventaja que tenían corrió hacia donde estaba su compañera para dar un golpe de tajo a donde se supone estaba la boca de la bestia para empezar a salir sangre a diestra y siniestra logrando finalmente aturdirla a tal grado que comenzaba a alborotarse dejando ver toda su cuerpo expuesto siendo visible para la rubia un punto rojizo el en el centro de su cuerpo el cual estaba hasta ahora escondido por lo que Eli levanto nuevamente la ametralladora para jalar el catillo usando lo que quedaba del cartucho para impactar esa zona tan pequeña y casi invisible hasta que abrió su piel hiriéndola a niveles críticos que parecía una fuente andante saliéndole sangre a mares moviéndose de un lado a otro golpeando algunas lapidas que habían en el jardín de cazadores caídos, Maki finalmente ante su debilitamiento cortaba los tentáculos uno por uno regándolos por todas partes y Umi le cortaba el rostro el 2 haciéndose ambas hacia atrás con un ligero salto matando finalmente a la criatura quien caería al suelo desvaneciéndose hasta que solo una pequeña neblina rojiza quedaba misma que volaba por los aires.

Exhaustas cayeron al suelo mientras veían aquel cielo rojizo el cual lentamente se volvía azul oscuro y la luna tomar nuevamente su color natural, ya sin fuerzas para seguir adelante lentamente cerraron sus ojos dispuesta a finalmente descansar al haber terminado su misión en Yharnam.

Descansen cazadoras…. la cacería ha terminado por ahora…. —

Después de escuchar esa voz, abrieron los ojos rápidamente para encontrarse en el interior de la iglesia de la sanación recostadas frente al atar donde un monje estaba de rodillas en el suelo mirándoles sin mostrar su rostro ya que estaba encapuchado.

Finalmente despertaron jovencitas… — El monje hablaba de manera amena y tranquila…

¿Al fin todo termino? — Umi fue la que hablo

Así es jóvenes cazadoras… la extraña peste… ha desaparecido, las personas han vuelto a la normalidad — Asintió el monje.

Rápidamente se levantaron para salir de la iglesia de la sanación para mirar el ama nacer en el cielo, poco a poco las personas salían de sus casas y las que eran bestias estaban confundidas sin saber que paso, poco a poco los ciudadanos de Yharnam les daban las gracias por salvarlos, pero ellas sentían algo extraño en ellas mismas como un presentimiento hasta que miraron hacia un callejón mirando a una joven que parecía una muñeca de porcelana quien vestía de manera humilde pero ciertamente elegante quien levantaba su índice como diciéndoles que no dijeran nada y de la nada simplemente se esfumo. ¿Quién era esa joven?, ¿De quién provenía la voz que les hablo antes de caer dormidas? Era todo un misterio… pero de algo estaban seguras, la cacería había terminado, ahora podrían volver a casa, pero algo les era claro, si nuevamente bestias sangrientas aparecerían ellas acudirían a la cacería nuevamente para erradicarlas.

 **~ FIN ~**

 **Notas del autor: Pues al fin he terminado esta oscura y sangrienta historia, espero que les haya tenido al pie del cañón como decimos aquí en México, que haya cumplido sus exceptivas y que haya sido interesante de leer por el momento dejare las historia donde** **μ** **'s serán protagonistas ya que el próximo año se lo dedicara a mis historias de Aqours, tengo algunos nuevos proyectos pero descuiden si encuentro espacios habrán actualizaciones donde ellas sean protagonistas.**

 **Por el momento es todo, gracias a quienes siguieron esta historia, de todo corazón les deseo feliz fin de año y que el próximo 2017 este lleno de buenas cosas para todos ustedes lectores, buenas tardes**


End file.
